Tokeru Yuki ( 溶ける雪)
by Ralur
Summary: Trafalgar Law/OC. Becoming a Shichibukai had more disadvantages than he foresaw and although danger was his game he knew better than that. Tachibana Seiran, heiress to her clan, had to bring the book back to its protectors, shadowed by its contents nonetheless. Meeting Trafalgar Law might of been her luck or, her doom. Metal meets purple and they collide.
1. Chapter 1- Yakume (役目)

**ONE PIECE-TRAFALGAR LAW FANFIC**

溶ける雪

(Tokeru yuki)

CHAPTER I- YAKUME (役目)

Sharp wind was blowing furiously and silence was becoming heavier than the snow beneath their feet. It was extremely cold and moonlight was the only actual light they could rely on. No other artificial lighting was allowed.

"Are you sure we're suppose to be here , captain?"

"No."

"I really am not sure about this boss, this place looks eery...And damn cold...I mean only Bepo looks comfortable and.."

"Shut up."

"Yes, Boss..."

Trafalgar Law knew he shouldn't be here. If his research was right this was an off limit zone to them. And everyone else that wasn't part of the said family for that matter. Even if this place was deserted.

"Captain, he's here".

Law looked up to where his crewmate signaled the appearance of the man they had been waiting for keeping a firm gaze on him. He knew this man shouldn't be trusted.

" Trafalgar Law. Hisashiburi,"

"Aa."

"How does it feel to be one of the Shichibukai?"

"I presume you didn't come to meet me here to ask about that. Trafalgar Law knew very well what this man was capable of and it bothered him that he wasn't in complete control. Law was a man of caution nevertheless and putting his crew's safety on the line was never an option. And yet...becoming one of the shichibukai had more disadvantages than he foresaw.

"Indeed." Law narrowed his eyes at the man approaching him. "I didn't. Did you find it?"

"We did. Bepo."

"Aye captain." Bepo handed Law what appeared to be a large squared shape object covered in thick leather. A book?

"Keep it. I don't need it now, the man said and turned his back, a gesture Law instinctively hated. That's a very important asset to...the protection of let's just put it, all good men and women. I appreciate your help, I know finding it was very troublesome. I believe you just completed your first mission as a royal shichibukai, he said turning to face him while rearranging his glasses on his nose, a large smile on his thin face.

Law knew better. He approached the shorter man and looked him in the eye. "Never turn your back on me while I am talking to you, or it might be the last thing you ever do." The smile dissipated as quickly at it appeared. Fear was evident behind the transparent surface of the glasses.

"I don't like him, the man with the glasses spoke, watching the silhouette of Trafalgar Law leave. A snort followed a laughter, making the skinny man even more annoyed. "Don't worry, he doesn't like you either. Let's head back."

"-Captain. There where two of them, Bepo said looking back over his shoulder."

"-I know."

"It's gone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Danzou's face became grave. He should have been more careful. The book needed constant protection. The council determined it should be moved every 3 weeks to a new location. The only way whoever got its hands on it, knew that they would be moving it last night. Thousand curses went through his mind.

"God damn World Government. If the book falls into the wrong hands...all his work and all of our work would have been for nothing. Not to mention the safety of our people. Is her majesty in her chamber?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I believe she knows about this by now. Come with me."

"Ha!"

"Enter."

"Your majesty. Danzou entered kneeling at the door. We have to get the book back."

Old hands were brushing silver locks back to they're places. "Of course we do." It used to be as dark as dark can get, but time spares nobody. Tachibana Otome was now 75. " Do you have a lead?"

"Not yet your majesty, but whoever took it knew we were moving the book last night. And..."

"And? Otome placed her brush down and leaned for her wooden comb, her black orbs gazing at the falling snow.

" It is believed that whoever took it might be a devil fruit user."

"So...a pirate."

"Most likely. Most devil fruits users are pirates."

"Or not. She turned her eyes to the men kneeling before her, smiling softly. Did Ran give you this information? About the culprit being a devil fruit user?"

"Ha, your majesty."

"I see. Well, then it is settled."

"Your majesty?".

"Make a search party. The book must return to the protection of the Tachibana's. I gave him my word. Also, Ran will leading it."

"But your majesty..."

"That is my final decision."

"I...understand."

"Don't worry Danzou, my grandaughter...is well trained, don't you agree? For all it matters she found a very important lead, thanks to her fascination with devil fruit powers. She smiled broadly. It's a good chance for her."

"It's too dangerous...Hime isn't ready for this, if I may add your majesty, although she is the best female fighter she still lacks experience. Tactics come with time and.."

"You love her too much Danzou, that's all, Otome started laughing making the man in front of her blush. Besides, this is a good time to practice her...skill. Have more faith in her, ne?

"Yes your majesty..."

Danzou's heart felt heavy. Was he that obvious? His kouhai looked at him feeling sorry for his superior. Danzou left abruptly not wanting to bear his gaze any longer.

He was the best fighter in the Tachibana clan and at his age he managed to become the leader of their troops. 26 was still young in his opinion but he proved that age had nothing to do with skill. He was strong, disciplined and loyal, ready to risk his life for his clan. In his own respect the Tachibana ( who were indeed the oldest of the four noble families) was the most powerful of the samurai-ninja clans, and not necessarily through influence, but through strong work and love for their own. He only had one weakness. And that was the heiress to the clan, Otome Tachibana's grandaughter and finest female and fighter in the clan in his opinion, Tachibana Seiran. Or Ran as her people call her.

He fell in love with her when he came back from his mandatory 14 year old training (that included missions all over the four seas) and was 18 years of age. She was only 14, but at that age she managed to make a name for herself. Her beauty was unmatched and the tale of her birth had become legendary and was still a secret to be kept. Her skill was also her curse...and the death of her parents was a tragedy never allowed for discussion. Still, in Danzou's opinion, she was a flame that consumed him every time he was next to her.

He was sure she knew of his feelings towards her and it pained him that as brave as he was in battle he was a coward in love, still stalling to tell her...and his dreams of her with him wanting to become reality was pure torture. Sweet and bitter. He remembered when she had turned 18, 4 years ago and tasted her first sake. She almost instantly got drunk. It was amusing to see her like that, out of balance and laughing until she woke up the entire village. Danzou could hold his liquor exceptionally well and felt responsible that after two cups of sake she got that drunk. He cursed his own cowardice for not doing what his impulses wanted him to do, and that's kiss Ran so fierce fully she woke up instantly.

"You're such a fucking coward. " He told himself as he saw Ran enter her grandmother's chambers. He felt hot. "I need a cold shower."

"-Really?..." Her purple eyes that reflected the light as it were water drops embedded in her irises, widened. Dark full lashes framed her big eyes and only added to the surprised look. Her eyes were special. And everyone knew why, even her. Everyone in her clan that is.

"-Yes."

"-Me? Not Danzou? She asked again making sure she heard her grandma right the first time.

"-Yes, you, not Danzou, Ran." She eyed her grandmother intensely, a look Otome knew meant she was testing her. "She's such a child still, Otome laughed in her mind."

Ran finally smiled and turned on her heels. "Arigatou obaa sama, she turned her head, eyes determined. I won't let you down." And with that she left.

"Be careful" was all Otome could reply. She was a flame indeed. She was proud of her grandaughter and Danzou had made a right choice in choosing her. Only...

"Danzou nii." He turned around to see her face, happy and determined. Her frame, slim and fit approaching him with a natural grace fit for royalty but with a hint of playfulness was always something he desired to hold. He sighed deeply.

"Congrats, Ran chan. When are you leaving?" he asked while arranging his clothes to dry.

"Tomorrow morning" she answered leaning into the wall next to him, her ankles crossed. The moonlight hitting her face made her eyes sparkle even more than their natural self. Her dark long locks with reflexions of purple shined healthily and her straight cut bangs danced playfully over her proud look. He wanted her so much. Not because she was endlessly beautiful, but because of how he made him feel. He had had women in his life, but with her he was willing to wait as much as it was necessary, because she always took him one step further and always made him progress, because for her he wanted to be better and better and better. Because in her he always found a reason for something else everyday.

"-Don't be so cocky he answered seeing her smug face to which she only sticked her tongue out and made him laugh out loud. Just...be careful, all right?

She looked him deep in the eyes, a look that had him feeling dizzy. He quickly averted his gaze, blinking a few times.

"-I'm sorry, she answered in a soft voice, taking his face in her hands, a gesture that made him want to kiss her instantly and God knows he tried hard enough not to, I sometimes still...well..."

"It's ok, don't worry. He smiled. Just make sure you used it on who you need it. They both laughed.

* * *

Morning was a few hours away and Trafalgar Law eyed the book on his desk intently. He still didn't open it, because a gut feeling only a skilled pirate and captain for that matter told him that what he got involved into might have been to big for him to swallow at this moment. Shichibukai or not, this was a big deal. He knew something was going to happen. But Trafalgar Law was also a very, very determined man. Curiosity was also a trait, especially since the type of curiosity that he was attracted to was also more or less, well, dangerous.

In the morning the submarine would submerge. He still had to figure out just where to go next.

Ran was skilfully tracing the marks they had left. "Really now...everyone, but everyone knows Tachibana Yukimori is off limits and if we find someone here we can kill them without asking and yet...they still dare come. Bold. And stupid." Ran was a bit pissed for not seeing this earlier. Whoever they were they knew they shouldn't be here and what this place meant and somehow they managed to conceal their steps so well...

"-Hime sama, bear foot prints."

"I know, seen them. And a bear that walks only on the back feet... Follow the traces." As her small squad went in front to follow the traces, Seiran followed her instinct and went over the snow dune to where the man with the glasses and his companion had stood hours before.

"There were two people here...one taller and heavier and the other one...Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud and powerful explosion was heard. "No. Mines? No way, they should have been deactivated for 2 years now." She got there in no time only to see half of her squad in flames. If this had been her first mission she probably would have panicked. She pulled the bodies to the ground so the snow could extinguish the flames without much trouble knowing they had special heat resistant suits for mines and bombing, thanks to the Tachibana tehnology , knowing that her crewmates would only suffer minor burnes, but when the smoke was cleared she noticed her friends didn't stand up.

"Minna, get up, what the hell, you've been through worse burns..." The silence disturbed her and the yell of the only 5 of them remaining alarmed her and ran to her friend.

"Hime...hime...the girl said, tears and horror on her face...they're dead! It's..it's...

Ran pushed her away and turned to look at her subordinates. What she saw made her stomach crawl and her anger build. The whole suit and body had been melted into each other until you couldn't see clearly if what she had in front of her used to be a person or not. It was a sight she didn't expect. What in God's name could do this. Was this a weapon? Or...

"Hime samaaaa! She rapidly turned around to see a pale thin man dressed in only a cloak. "I'm sorry...did I kill all your friends? I see now I didn't. Tsk tsk, how imprudent of me."

"Who are you ?"she said anger deep in her voice. "I won't ask again."

"Hahahahahaha, sasuga hime sama, you speak like true royalty. He eyed her, desire evident in his eyes. My name is of no importance to you hime. What you are looking for.."

"Where's the book?"

"Now, now, I can't give you that, but I can make a deal with you. If you come with me, I will spare your friends. Well? What do you say?"

Seiran knew better than this. She was a Tachibana woman. She knew about the fame of the tachibana women being unique in the world, and her own particular beauty, and her eyes, that weren't black as they should have been. But she feared that her subordinates would lose their life if she didn't control herself. She smiled at him and he knew immediately he was dead.

Seiran had pushed her knife deep in his heart not killing him instantly on purpose, she needed a few more moments.

"Dammit...how come...you're...so...fast... he spat out blood.

"Tell me, who do you work for she hissed in his ear".

He only laughed which aggravated her more.

"Still, at your level you're still no match for a shichibukai."

"What?" but her question was left unanswered for the man had a last trump card and before Ran could foresee it his body had exploded killing her remaining crewmates instantly and injuring her very badly.

Her body was weak and her vision blurry scanning for her remaining crewmates only to realize none were alive. Sorrow and pain enveloped her mind and her whole body ache from the powerful shock and hours of sitting unconsciously in the snow. She tried to stand up only to fall again to her knees from the immense pain she felt in her left ribs. Almost her entire suit had been burned leaving only a patch cover her chest, arms and upper legs. Her left lower ribs were almost melted or so it looked like, she couldn't see clearly. She crawled to the remains of the man and found a piece of paper in the hilt of his now trashed dagger. The names of the Royal Shichibukai. She strapped a piece of cloth over her ribs and one of her thighs to hold the dagger, holding the paper tight in her palm. Her black long hair now loose from it's tied up position antagonized the snow almost perfectly. She heard voices and she hurried to get out of sight.

"-Captain?"

"-Hm?" Law put his book down to look at Bepo. What is it Bepo?"

"We are about to sink, Penguin and Shachi went outside for a while to gather some wood before leaving.

"-I see". Anything else?"

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"I thought you maybe wanted to look at the Yukimori before we leave, now that it's daytime it's really really pretty.

Law stood up.

It was indeed pretty. Clean. White. Peaceful. Strong...A place Law liked. Before he wanted to go back inside he saw something black in the corner of his eyes.

"-Captain, I smell blood."

"-I know Bepo."

Ran had seen the submarine and was eying it for 10 minutes now. The two people that had gone probably for firewood were now returning. It was now or never. Wait...A polar bear?...

It couldn't be... She remembered the footprints. She had to know.

Only once she was down and close to the water did she realize there was another man there. Tall, dark and lean, with a long coat and a white funny looking cap. His hands were gloved with some sort of mark on them and she noticed he was holding a nodachi on his left shoulder. When he raised his head to see her clearly she noticed his eyes. Dark, gunmetal gray eyes that weighted on her. His goatee and his piercings were the last she took in.

"-Captain?" Bepo asked. Law was keeping his gaze firmly on the woman he had in front of her.

Shachi and Penguin returned just then, happy that they found what they were looking for and that they could finally leave.

"Captain Law! We're all set, ready to leave!"

"Law...Ran whispered slowly feeling her body caving down any moment, only he heard it, narrowing his gaze. Her rapidly moving mind had the pieces of information swaying in her brain and before anyone could see it she lashed at Law with her knife.

Only he foresaw it and caught her hand effortlessly, making her drop her knife.

"Too slow he whispered in her ear and turned to look at her. Her eyes were angry, at herself he guessed , but before he could think anything else she came at him with her other fist and leg, which he blocked only to encounter her left arm again. She stopped suddenly in the middle of the air, blood rushing through her mouth and a look of pain on her face. She hold onto her left side holding her dagger in her hand again, approaching him, but before she could do anything else her vision blurred, her body shut down and her mind welcomed the dark approach of nothingness. She fell onto his left shoulder, dropping her dagger.

Law looked down at the girl that had fainted onto him.

"Captain...we...we can't leave her..."

"Get the fire started Bepo. And the surgery room."

"Aye aye captain."


	2. Chapter 2- Hime Murasaki (ヒメムラサキ)

溶ける雪

(Tokeru yuki)

CHAPTER 2- HIME MURASAKI (ヒメムラサキ)

She expected it to be much colder than it actually was. Her eyelids felt heavy and her muscles ached. The sound of constant beeping made her focus better. She slowly opened her eyes cautiously scanning her body first and her surroundings second. She was covered with a white sheet to keep the heat, and she realized she was naked. Only natural, most of her suit was burned anyway. She tried to look at her injury to her left lower ribs, but when she tried to raise her arm she noticed she couldn't. IVs were attached to her.

"Plasma?". She scanned her surroundings. It was warm and dark, too dark for her taste. As she laid still she noticed the slight shifting of her body. "We're not on land".

Beep.

* * *

She noticed the electrodes on her chest and the pulse oximeter on her right index finger. Her vitals were being monitored and the slight raise of her heart beat triggered the beeping. A door opened and she focused her eyes on the figure that was about to enter. Her eyes hurt from the sudden burst of light and she instinctively turned her head to the left, lowering her eyelids, her long upper lashes almost aligned with the lower ones. Locks of dark hair fell off her right shoulder as she focused her gaze against the open door once more, her muscles constricting under her white skin as she flexed her neck. Her eyes startled him and hers widened as she drew out the form of large furred animal. Bepo's spiky shadow occupied the whole visible area of the floor.

"Captain, she's awake." Law looked up at his crewmate and stood up.

"Bepo. Hide the book. You know where."

"Aye captain."

Ran was cursing to Hell and back for being unable to move her body. The bear that came to check on her, undoubtedly after the monitor beeped at the sudden increase in her heart rate , left just as quickly as he appeared. The door opened again and this time she knew it was him. He hit the light making her close her eyes again to the sudden sting to her eyesight.

As she cautiously opened her eyes again she noticed her surroundings.

"Is this the infirmary?" her voice sounded tired. He looked at her after inspecting the monitor.

"Not quite. The ICU."

She looked at him warily as he inspected the oximeter on her finger to check if it was placed correctly and checked the monitor again. She saw the people gathered in the door frame. No doubt his crewmates. He turned around to them sensing her eyes on his fellow shipmates. "Bepo, my stethoscope."

"Aye captain." "The rest of you, get out."

"But captain!...they spoke in unison, frustration obvious on their faces. She knew it wasn't because she was a woman, although she figured out they had no women as crew mates, but due to the fact she was a Tachibana.

"And close the door." as Law said this he approached her, stethoscope bell in his right hand. The metal was cold against her chest.

"What ship is this?"

"My ship. Now keep quiet." She turned her gaze to her left. No windows. He annoyed her as she knew she was observing her while he listened to her heart. This man was dangerous. Her heartbeat increased considerably as he approached the area above the left breast and he knew why. She was well trained to lie, and keep a straight face when needed, but most of the time the body betrays you.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her while handing Bepo his stethoscope."

"Tired. How long was I unconscious?"

" Two weeks."

Her eyes widened. Two weeks...Her people would have started looking for her no doubt...and she was here, alone with this man on his ship, God knows how far away from her village. Her innate ability of keeping calm in difficult situations was a trait well developed through years of training. She would have to find a way to get back to her family, but she knew she was too weak, too hurt and too tired to do that now. And...if by any chances Trafalgar Law had anything to do with the stealing of the book, which, she suspected he did, this was a good opportunity to find out. First rule of the Tachibana's: don't get killed. And that was the last thing she wanted.

Law studied the girl beneath his eyesight and he knew she was studying her current situation. She was no doubt a Tachibana, the trademark traits, skin, hair color and texture, the eyes...her eyes although not black as they should have been, but he knew why, had become a new curiosity to him. The bone structure and muscle distribution was a map to her training since childhood. Long slender arms and legs, fit waist and incredible flexible backbone and joints made all the Tachibana women famous for their beauty and strength in battle. Evolution was kind to them and the style of living and art of fighting as well as the extremely appreciated discipline made the Tachibana the most respected, and feared house of the four families. Their legacy went long before the World Government was even established and what was more important they were immune and neutral and unaligned to anyone, be it the Marine or The World Government, or Yonko or whomever. The only allegiances was to their own. If Ran wore an animal, she would be a black panther. But, she was more than that, and Law knew that the girl that he saved could turn out to be a real problem if things went the wrong way. This was a very dangerous game he was playing, but Trafalgar Law never plays a game if he knows he doesn't have a chance to win it. And making powerful allies when he needed them was always an opportunity he never overlooked. Her skeletal muscles atrophied partially from not moving for two weeks, but she'll compensate.

" I need to check your wound."

Her head snapped to the direction of his voice, cursing the fact that she had been lost too much in her thoughts, giving this man a chance to study her and her reactions. He was definitely a man to be careful of. She began to feel worried.

" No need for you to worry. I need to see only that part alone."

His smile annoyed her. She wasn't ready to expose her full body to a stranger and a...polar bear. Although shy, Ran was also aware that he was a surgeon, knowing almost every aspect of every Shichibukai and that probably during the operation her body was exposed to his eyesight and considering she was clean meant that someone cleansed her body almost daily. And seeing how there was no other female appearance on the ship...Great. She closed her eyes and sighed not pondering on the thought too much. Her upper and lower part were covered seeing that the white sheet actually comprised of two parts covering each of them, and only her lower torso was visible so the accurately named "shi no gekai" could check on the wound daily. Or so she thought, he was the doctor.

"May I inquire as to who cleaned me every day?"

"Bepo did" Law spoke, looking at his subordinate while bandaging the wound.

Ran looked up tilting her head back so he could see the bear looking into the ground, blushing.

"Thank you." Bepo only nodded. At the sound of Law's slight chuckle she turned her gaze to him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." His answer irritated her.

"You do have some nerve, Shichibukai. Don't answer me like that."

He pressed the last part of bandage and took off his gloves.

" If I wanted, he said approaching her face making her unsteady, I would have left you to die right where I found you, or finish the job myself, so, while on my ship you do as I say, no questions asked. And never tell me what to do. Is that understood?"

Her lips pressed together as her violet gaze collided with his eyes. She was pale and the powerful color of her long hair framing her accentuated the impression. She noticed now his eyes with faint shadows underneath and his neat goatee better, and as he raised his head to look at her from his full height the sounds of metal against metal. Two sets of golden round earrings on each ear. He was tall...

"Bepo will help you wash until you are fully capacitated to do it yourself. You don't need the IV's anymore he said as he pulled the needles out of her arm, pressing firmly to create hemostasis. I've been giving you functional electrical stimulation for the past week. He removed the cotton and inspected her arm for further bleeding. But you will have to start moving on your own again, slowly, to regain your muscle strength. It will take a while. Don't touch the wound. I'll have a look at it everyday.

He looked at her as to see if she acknowledged what he said and if she had any other questions, but she just looked at him and then at Bepo who approched her.

"Help me stand please." Bepo put down the stethoscope and approached the bed.

* * *

Law left the ICU.

In his office he was just burning a letter when Bepo came in after knocking.

"What is it Bepo?"

"Well... the problem is..."

"Yes? He turned around to face him, ash dirtying his right hand. Why are you blushing?"

"I...just finished helping her wash.

"You've done that before. He said amused.

"I know, but she was asleep at that time..."

"I see. Well, did she hurt you or anything?"

"What? His ears perked up. Oh no, no, she was actually really nice and polite. She speaks differently than most people."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I can't seem to find any clothes for her..."

"Oh. Well, we'll have to fix that."

Boiler suit. Orange to be specific. The smallest of sizes was still too large for her. But it was comfortable and warm. Bepo had helped her wash and she tried to take her mind of the sight that a polar bear was cleaning her almost immobilized body by making a conversation with him. He was very shy. Not that she minded. Analyzing him out of habit she figured out two things, one he was very shy, and two, he was very fond of his captain. Ran tried to raise her arms so she could move her hair so Bepo could reach her back. Easier said than done, but she managed. She liked the smell of the soap.

Oh, and three...Bepo really liked her hair. Sigh...

Her memories were interrupted when she was invited to eat dinner in the kitchen with the crew. Bepo was standing outside the door to her newly received room to help her walk. He was fluffy and warm.

Law was sitting down reading the newspaper with his legs crossed drinking something that appeared to be coffee. The crew instantly stopped talking when she entered the kitchen supported by Bepo. Her muscle strength was coming back to her with every passing hour. Law lowered his newspaper only to raise it back again after she sat down.

The whispering started and everyone except the captain was eying her.

"Here is your food, miss, a man in a white boiler suit wearing a blue and pink hat said as she lay a plate of what appeared to be seafood in front of her.

She instantly wriggled her nose. Sea food...

Law was watching her intently.

"Shachi thought you might like it, since we almost never have guests on our ship, especially female guests so he prepared a more... refined meal as he himself put it."

"Especially female guests such as yourself the man answered back, a genuine look of enthusiasm on his face. I'm Shachi, by the way, nice to meet you."

"How do you do"...Ran said politely bowing and handing him her hand. Schachi just stood there dumbstruck as what to do next. Ran only blinked half amused half appalled.

"You have to kiss her hand, idiot", Penguin said back in a whisper that everybody heard.

"Oh! Delighted, miss, and his lips touched the back of her hand.

Shachi stood there looking like a complete and utter idiot that had just landed on the moon and came back to tell everyone while Ran, unfazed was looking straight in his eyes. He felt dizzy. Law's eyes never left her sight.

"Shachi." His captain's words drew him back to reality. "Let go of her hand."

Shachi looked down to see he was still holding Ran's hand and to his embarrassment he quickly let go, apologizing.

"It's all right...I..I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway. Ran spoke back softly, her eyebrows in a look of concentration.

"What? Hurt me? Oh no, no. I was just dizzy, probably from your beauty, miss."

Everyone except Bepo, Law and Ran started laughing.

* * *

She hated seafood, but she was also brought up to be humble, so she ate the food not wanting to cause any displeasure. Although she was comfortable around them she knew she had to watch her back, especially since she was sure Trafalgar Law was not to be trusted. He wanted something with her. She had to be patient, her people will figure out where she was sooner or later.

Danzou was pacing furiously around the large Tachibana garden.

"It's been two weeks already!"

"Danzou, we'll find her, loosing your calm will only cause panic among the people. You have to show them that you can stand strong as this tree not break like a piece of rotten wood at the first wind blow."

"Your Majesty...I..I apologize, he said firmly, kneeling before her."

"Now, she said helping him up, you're like my grandchild. The reason why I didn't send you to look after what happened with Ran was especially because I knew you care too much for her and loose focus. She's alive. That I can tell you, but I'm sure you already know. Have some faith in her will you?"

He never understood how she could be so calm...But she was the leader of the Tachibana, if she would have lost it everything would fall to pieces. Like snow over a bridge. Rotten wood...

"Otome sama, Danzou sama."

"Well?"

"Nothing."

Danzou almost cursed again.

"But"

He raised his head. "But?"

"We believe...it might be one of the Shichibukai"

* * *

Danzou's glare could kill and Otome sighed.

She stood on the bed looking outside the round window. She had never been in a submarine before. The wooden clutches lay next to her bed. She would have to start using them now that she had most of the control of her arms. Her legs though...

The door knob turned and her eyes were averted to the current noise. Trafalgar Law came in with a glass.

"Milk?"

"You need your protein. Every night, a glass of warm milk."

She took it and only now noticed the tribal style tattoos on the back of his forearms and hands. The letters death were tattooed on the back of his fingers, on both hands, which she found rather intriguing. Was it because of them that he was named shi no gekai or it only added to the already formed conception of Trafalgar Law? He noticed her stare.

As he retreated for the door he turned.

"Would you like me to call you by your name or your honorific...hime sama?"

Her posture straightened and her head rapidly turned in his direction, disrupting the bangs against her white complexion to see him smiling at her. Her eyes narrowed, making her eye color darken, and despite the surge of anger that went through her body, the liquid inside the glass didn't bulge.

He knew.

Law closed the door behind him. She would be difficult to break.

**Author's note:**

For my reviewers and readers, first of all thank you for reading. The idea with this fic came out of nowhere really and although I have a main plot many of the thing that develop just pop on the way. I realize now maybe I should have given it more thought. But this is a fictional story so it kind of goes along the way. Now, one of my reviewers, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, said there are some mistakes, which undoubtedly I agree, only I do not know exactly what you mean so feel free to enhance them. I love One Piece and T Law is one of my favourite characters, only I do not read and never have read the manga, therefor his appearance so far in the anime has been very limited so, I don't really know a lot about his character, only what I found out so far in the anime and on wikia. :) I don't really write a lot and actually planned to only make a one-shot out of this, but it's clearly impossible. BUT, I do want to keep it to as fewer chapters as possible. The chapter itself won't be short, but I don't plan on dragging this too much. Why? Honestly, because I really don't have a lot of time on my hands and because when I start something I finish it so, I don't want to make this story very long. I will try my best to keep Law as we all know him, because that's why we all like him, at least that's my opinion, but I do feel that everybody has a certain perception to how his personality is. So yes, suggestions are welcomed, mistakes should be pointed out so this story finishes as nicely as possible. I really don't have a lot of time on my hands (thanks to my job, but yes, I love my job so I do it because I love it), but I will try and update as soon as possible because I want to finish the story as soon as possible. Again, I don't read the manga, so I don't feel I have a lot of information on his character, so to most people maybe this story might not be in accordance to you. But it is a fictional one, keep it in mind. The names and chapter names just pop along the way actually I don't think about them beforehand. There won't be a lot of author notes down here, so don't worry if this one is so large (it might just be the only one, since I felt some explanations were necessary.) Enjoy the story!


	3. Chapter 3- Yaiba ( 刃)

溶ける雪

(Tokeru yuki)

CHAPTER III- YAIBA ( 刃)

"And, how was it?" eager eyes stared into dreamy ones.

" It was...soft...like the touch of a petal, sono yawarakasa.

"Ii ne..."

Bepo just looked at them blankly after exiting the kitchen not really curious in hearing the discussion in comparing Ran's skin to any feel of softness Shachi and Penguin were having. Or more like dreaming, for none of them said much, just holding the plain, white gaze of the ceiling. After kissing Ran's hand, Shachi was acting like he was possessed.

"Humans..."

The crutches were extremely annoying for Ran, it felt as the wound in her lower left ribs hurt even more as the uncomfortable wood pressed against the injured part. She hated it now that she asked for them in the first place. Trafalgar Law had been susceptible at her request and with almost an amused look he called for Bepo to bring them before he turned away and left them, Bepo looking at Ran and Ran looking at the crutches and then at the retreating form of the Shichibukai with an angry stare. The power in her arms was almost back to normal, but her legs seemed like lead, heavy beneath her lower body. It had been her fourth day since she'd waken up and two weeks and a half overall in the company of the Heart Pirates. She concluded she needed more than just walking, she needed to regain her muscle strength faster.

Trafalgar Law followed a line on his desk thinking of the information on the letter he had burned a few days ago...''Only half of the truth..ka?" His gaze raised firmly while standing up from his desk and exiting his room, a small frown on his face.

"Arigatou Bepo." Ran said smiling softly. Her legs hurt too much all of a sudden. Maybe actual training with weights and rope jumping was too brutal. She was actually sure of it. While her arms and upper body had recovered almost completely, her legs, especially her thighs were an entire different story. Ice massage lifted some of the soreness that had trapped her lower body for much too long.

"What's all this?" Trafalgar Law was standing, ankle crossed with his nodachi on his usual left shoulder. He wasn't pleased with all he saw, that was certain.

"Captain I.."

"I came here wanting to train my legs more, Ran intervened, her gaze confident looking him in the eyes. Bepo found me here, I just asked him for some ice to lift the soreness. Bepo's ears were lowered and she scolded. Tachibana don't yield. Bepo was nothing closer than a stranger, but still she felt she owned him gratitude. She knew very well he respected his captain very much. His deep voice made her raise her head to look at his approaching figure.

"Is that so? I didn't approve of it ." He was one foot in front of her. Looking at her from his height while her legs were resting on the floor, her suit wet from the ice melting against warm skin, made her angry and she felt surprised at her reaction of standing up on her feet trying to confront him.

"Now listen here Trafalgar Law..." eager mind did much more than tired body could handle, trying to actually pace her feet so she could stand before him how she very well deserved in her opinion made her muscles protest and betray her.

Blush swept innocently across her cheeks while her head landed below his chin on his chest, her hands on his shoulders supporting herself and delaying further body contact. She hesitated one second to raise her head, shameful of her own defeat. Purple met metal and they collided. Seeing him up close was making her nervous and that rarely happened to her. She knew why. She was never intimidated by the other sex, not that she was actually near anyone except Danzou and her clan. Her own rawness made her feel out of place.

Her forehead on his chest landed softly thanks to her steadying herself on his shoulders. He foresaw her feet will give in on her. Stressing her legs far too much wasn't a brilliant idea and although, to some extent, he admired her ambition he knew it was a stupid thing to do. His gaze met hers and it was an involuntary moment when he took in all her facial features and agreed that the Tachibana women were indeed a fairly special beauty. Embarrassment was easy to see. Dizziness overtook him and he regained himself rapidly when he caught her elbows in his hands to lower her arms of his shoulders, snapping her to the current situation.

"Bepo."

"Captain?"

"Take her to the infirmary, I want to check her wound."

"Aye captain."

Ran stood there looking at the retreating form of Trafalgar Law.

"Stupid"...the only word she could muster at her actions.

"Minase."

"Your Majesty. The council is nervous, they fear that the World Government might know already of the other half. They feel it should be kept with us rather than.."

"I disagree." I hope you feel the same way Minase, you've been with me from the beginning. That was an act of faith as well as one of friendship. Too many things bond us...Too many memories... I will have no other hearing in this matter."

"Yes your Majesty..."

The sliding of the shouji door let a small sweep of cold air enter the room.

"Danzou, you're here."

"Yes you're majesty."

"If you'll excuse us Minase"

Danzou bowed his head swiftly at his former captain and trainer. Minase's face held an evident frown of insecurity. Danzou kept looking at his retreating form.

"Any news?" Otome's harsh voice made him turn his gaze towards her.

"Yes." The washi disrupted as the door closed with a secure movement of Danzou's hand.

His hands were cold against her skin. It was evident now even to her that being the heiress to the clan will come with difficult decisions. It was what she was taught from a young age, that her first and foremost duty was the protection of her clan. It had never been a debate. It was true that she learned all this not only from verbal teachings, but also from the actions of her people. Fighting for everything you hold dear. She did realize that being a Tachibana would not make her life easier. She often felt like her family name held some kind of valor meaning. As women they were trained in battle, weapon wielding , spying and sealing techniques. Some were more skilled in wielding a katana, some in needles and daggers, some were brilliant spying operatives, others exceptional in hand to hand combat. But they were all trained to be proficient in everything and most of them exploited the trait they fell they were best at. Danzou was one of the few in her clan she knew were all rounders. She didn't find something that he wasn't good at, except maybe her emotions towards her. But then again neither was she...She knew she let emotions often take her, either in battle or in day to day life. It wasn't the fact that she wasn't encouraged in that aspect, actually nobody had said anything to her about that, not even Danzou with whom she sparred often, but she doubted if it was the correct thing to do. She never actually opened the subject up for discussion she realized... Danzou had often told her she was too young for some things. In her heart she knew he was right up to some point. She didn't experience the battles he had, the responsibilities he assumed consciously or not, or meet the people he met. 14 years out of your village on the four seas and even in the New Wolrd, encountering adventures, dangers, people... She knew it was a childish emotion, yet again, but she was jealous of that. As a woman and heiress besides battle and weapons she had to learn shodou, dancing, cooking and brewing tea and drinks custom to the house of Tachibana, music, kadou, the proper dressing on certain occasions, the preparation of all sorts of ointments and medicine from herbs and of course...the one thing she felt didn't need an actual teaching because she simply didn't understand how that could be taught...how to please a man. Tachibana women were fairly recognized as excellent spies, and to herself she found it quite amusing that although they were trained in such an unusual aspect they were never regarded as prostitutes, on the contrary. It was true that no Tachibana would accept in dirtying oneself as such, as death was the next option if such a thing ever came to happen, and it was always a matter of their choice alone. Every Tachibana girl on the first day of their first menstruation are being taught of what significance such a matter will be holding to their bodies and future lives as women, lovers or wives and of course mothers.

She remembered the blush on her face as she exited the chambers of her aunt, Seiko, after what Seiko oba san felt she needed to learn and accept. The fact that Danzou laughed like there was no better joke at her heated face made her furious. He had come later to apologize, the amusement still evident on his face. She was only 14 back then. He was 18. She always wondered if he had indulged himself in the act of love on his journey, but decided that it wasn't actually her business. Her aunt had taught her, and her friends nonetheless the awareness of their bodies, the transformation as they grew and aged. Blooming was supposed to be natural and they should be proud, respectful and careful with themselves. Tachibana were exceptional lovers. It wasn't because of the so called teachings, but maybe because as a clan, passion and loyalty were dominant aspects of her family. Love was never an actual subject because it was and indispensable and essential condition and action. Sine qua non. It might sound foolish or even trivial to some, but it was so acutely embedded it was irremovable. The fact that her aunt had taught her so well the awareness of her own body changes kind of irked her.

"Tachibana are strong mothers, that is why we are capable of giving birth without help. Be cautious of your body Ran, it will often tell you what you need and what you have to do, but, as her aunt held her much too innocent stare, use this and this as well, her finger went to her temple while the other hand set across her chest. You will often be troubled as what is the best choice. Instinct is also very valuable." Ran closed her eyes as the fading memory of her aunt. Tachibana women had two or three children, never more. Sometimes only one. It wasn't that they weren't allowed more than three, it's that once they did have three children, they couldn't get pregnant anymore no matter how young they were or how much they tried. It was definitely an unique aspect to her family. She knew many would have wanted to study them, as they held the fascination of so many people but, they were feared and she was glad, for she knew if anybody would want to get their hands on them it would end badly. Domination over the Tachibana will never happen. Many have tried hundred of years before, and many have died. It was rare when a Tachibana would make children outside their clan, and if that happened they never chose anyone weaker than themselves. As a personal thought on her family, Ran felt that although awkward to some extent for some people, they were secretly admired and desired. Strong, loyal and sometimes merciless made the bond so tight no force could unbind.

His hand on her wound tickled her. She had forgotten that she was easily tickled. Her sudden jolt made him look at her.

"It's healing nicely. You didn't tickle before." His smirk infuriated her. All right maybe as a princess and a Tachibana one nonetheless she had an involuntary habit of acting a bit superior to him, an action she regretted, because she knew this man wasn't stupid at all. That would only prove to him how weak and childish she was.

"Bepo was only helping me with the ice, that's all." Her voice sounded confident.

Law looked at her as she was standing on the infirmary bed her legs dangling off as she zipped the boiler suit to her neck. Her muscles were almost to their original form. Just a few more days. The food he had her eat was helping her gain the muscle mass faster as well. She was healing of course much faster than an ordinary person. Truly, they were created for battle...And she..the natural weapon against the devil fruit users. It was fairly amusing to him.

"I'm not a tyrant hime, if that's what your implying. I know very well what my crewmates do and although I'm not happy with everything, it is strictly their business. Bepo did what he thought was right, that's all. He's also my friend in case you are wondering. Or what is your conception of Pirates if I may ask?"

His question took her a bit off guard. She never met a pirate before him actually so she didn't know for sure how they actually were...

"You're a Shichibukai. By that you already tossed what it means to be a pirate didn't you? Her voice was heavy, you are considered to be Government dogs, aren't you?"

His eyes pierced her and she felt a cold gush of wind caress her face.

"Oh? Is that so? His figure approached her, leaving the wall in front of the bed she was standing on. But...he put his arms on either side of her and she unconsciously held her breath as he lowered his face to hers, far to close for her own comfort, his eyes intentionally challenging her own, you still didn't answer my question."

Her half curious half scared look interested him, as he approached her the way he did on purpose to test her. "So she isn't really aware of it, he thought but his eyes narrowed when her look rapidly shifted to one of anger and determination as she grabbed the hilt of his nodachi drawing him nearer to her face.

"Where is the book?" Her voice didn't waver.

He smiled and she blushed, softening the hold of her hand on his nodachi.

"Wouldn't you like to know, he whispered in her left ear, twisting a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"Kouga said the council had asked that they give it to our people, Danzou shifted his dark eyes across the dyeing wood. He stood up to move from the fire. It had become to warm for him.

"I suspected that... Minase agrees with the council. Otome's eyes were different and Danzou own eyes widened at the sudden news.

"Minase san did?" But why..."

Otome sighed as she put another log inside the fire place, casting shadows across the room.

" I believe he is both tired and afraid of the constant threat to our clan. He was with us from the beginning you know this as well, as he was your shishou, and I owe him so much. At a certain age you ponder on things. He sacrificed his life, never getting married, having children. It was far too much to ask of him...I realize this now. Danzou lowered his eyes. Otome Tachibana was full of grief. For this man, and for what happened too many years ago. Maybe...she said as she rested her chin on her palm, maybe I should have allowed him to renounce this responsibility..."

Regret? Danzou looked at the woman in front of him, much to old to be facing this much hurt.

"He never would have allowed it, you know this your Majesty."

Otome looked at him a bit surprised. A smile formed on her lips.

"You've matured Danzou she said as she truly admired the leader of their troops. I know he wouldn't have. He loved Ran's mother far too much. She lowered her head to her lap, her hands twisting on the fine material of her kimono. What did Kouga say?"

"Well, you know he never says much...but I could tell from his eyes that he was furious."

"Of course, she's his grandaughter" she laughed, a laughter Danzou perceived it more as painful than relieving. He smiled slightly. She was supposed to marry Kouga when she was younger...but fate had other plans...

Sawako, Otome's daughter married, Kouga's son, Kouhaku. They had Ran.

"Be careful Danzou. This is getting messier by the passing day."

"I know your Majesty, I will be."

Fire dances in a peculiar way...

Hard, clean cold air, close to a snow wind only much more mellow, pine and spice. She fell asleep and woke up. She never would have imagined that the early two things to remember about the Royal Shichibukai that had her in custody so to speak, were his voice, deep and steady and his smell. Sure, keen senses she was forced to develop through constant training made her think it was because of that, that she was more likely to...perceive those than anything else. His eyes that fearlessly and repeatedly challenged her own was something she couldn't understand. Sometimes they felt as cold as a blade.

Ran knew he wasn't afraid of her and she was positively sure he knew about the ability of her eyes to render a noryokusha helpless by nullifying its power should the wielder look into her eyes. But the other one?... She unconsciously put her palm on her chest above the left breast.

It had been three days since then. She could walk on her own and had almost complete control of her lower body as well. She wasn't 100% ready but soon enough she will be. She aimed the kitchen intently.

"Bepo san?"

"Ran san, what is it?"

" I would like to speak to your captain." Bepo looked at her surprised.

"Anou..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No...he's in his room, bathing. "

"Oh..well then, I'll wait. Annai shite?"

"Hai"

"Come in"

"Captain.."

"Bepo, what is it?"

"I want to speak with you, Ran said entering his room, against Bepo's disapproval."

He eyed her intently.

"It's all right Bepo, you can close the door."

"I wasn't worried about you Captain, Bepo said slowly pulling the door shut. Ran's surprised look towards him was the last thing Bepo saw as the door closed. "Captain always likes to complicate things...Bepo sighed."

Ran had never seen him without that funny looking cap. His rich, dark short hair, damp from the water was being nonchalantly dried by a towel. The clothes were the same, except he didn't wear his long black coat. His nodachi was resting against his desk.

It was something with men drying their hair with just a towel, she had seen Danzou do the same, and some of her friends as well. She unconsciously found it attractive, especially with the tattoos shifting on his skin as his muscled flexed. "He would look good in a hakama" was just a solitary thought that escaped her mind involuntarily.

"Is there something I can help you with hime?" his voice made her focus to his face. Ah yes...he had to smile, of course.

She gave in to what Danzou had said some time ago. She was too young and inexperienced, she understood that now. Actual fighting counted for far to little. For once she hesitated in thinking that maybe she just wasn't ready for what life had to teach her.

That thought was pushed aside rapidly as she saw her dagger on his desk. The crest of the Tachibana on the short blade. First rule. No debate.

Trafalgar Law's eyes widened slightly at her words, in an instant so short it was barely noticeable. He smiled at her knowingly.

" I have a proposition for you, Trafalgar Law... I dare to say that you will accept it."

**Author's note:** A bit too descriptive for some people but I believe it's necessary. You might find it that there isn't too much action between the two main characters but it will be. I am not following the manga or anything, I just wish to portray T Law as best as I can with the information I have on him. Time is a luxury for me...my job is extremely demanding, so I apologize if I update too rarely. I want to keep the story as condensed and short as possible without the feeling it "didn't actually get there" so to put it. And yes, 10th Squad 3rd seat I don't mind pointing my mistakes via PM. I actually encourage it. I hope you find the story interesting and to your liking. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4- Namikaze (波風)

**溶ける雪**

**(Tokeru yuki)**

CHAPTER IV- NAMIKAZE (波風)

"Well?" he was eying her while resting his back on the wall, the towel on his left shoulder.

It was curious and relieving to see how a simple object could make her seemingly weakening faith resolve itself around it. She turned her eyes from the dagger to him.

"I would like you to take me back to Yukimori." It was actually easy to speak the words. Her hand fisted her numbness away and reminded her of the still aching muscles underneath her skin.

He stood there watching her. He expected it, the precise moment of her question was something he foresaw for a few days now. Would it be a good opportunity? The young woman before him would have to mature much faster than she herself had anticipated and it just might be too forced upon her. But then again, he had yet to discover, and he liked the journey possibly even more than the result. Still, she was, even if apparently predictable, a fire that could burn even herself.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you do, her words didn't waver, you will have the support of my family. And we keep our promises"

"And what makes you think I need the support of the Tachibana house, hime, in the first place?"

"Please, everyone knows-"

"And, he continued, straightening his back from the wall approaching her, losing the towel in the process, aren't you a bit selfish hime_ sama_, by offering your family so openly to allow yourself self comfort, just because as heiress you think you can decide even for them? What do you call this, the easy way out?"

She could feel his eyes weighting on her, and the cold sweat that accompanied her rapid heartbeat, not because of the proximity between them but mostly because of the thick air she became to breathe from much too honest words that escaped his mouth. And his voice, not mocking, but painfully real, pierced her heart, tying his words to her heart in a knot that would leave a bruise for some time.

She was pale. He leaned into her ear, his hands in his pockets.

"Ja, dou suru hime?"

Had she miscalculated? Was she wrong? It suddenly became a much more difficult decision to make. Was this what it will become like once she was the leader of her house? What would her grandmother do?... Time teaches you. But now it wasn't her ally.

She turned her head slowly, his head next to hers steadying her voice and answering into his ear.

"I am still waiting for your reply Captain Law. It shouldn't be so difficult for you to answer me simply yes or no, instead of playing games."

It was true that she was growing impatient, especially with him too close to her. Is this what insecure felt like? Or was it only because of him. And why was she wavering so much inside her heart? She knew getting back to her clan safe and sound as well as securing the book she knew for sure he had it in his possession although even with her skills she still couldn't find it was the main purpose and yet she felt like she wasn't able to fulfill that purpose all the way. Was it fear? Fear of failure, of turning the tables, of misjudging her position, of losing to him and harming her clan despite of her intentions of helping and protecting them. For her future as a leader and the future of her clan? For the destruction she knew she could bring, instead of the hope and calm once the mission was over.

For her expectations of herself crumbling under her own weakness and hesitation.

And him, he couldn't quite get, would she be able to fight him and defeat him?

_"Still, you are no match for a shichibukai yet" _she remembered the words of the cloaked man before he imploded causing so much damage.

She didn't feel inferior to the man next to her, but deep inside she knew, that there was a difference in age, power and not to mention wisdom, to what extent she was yet to discover, between them. And that maybe next to him she would be able to mature in the aspects she knew for sure she was lacking. She had been far too little out of her natural environment and this will be the first most profound mission of her life, she was sure of it.

What exactly he wanted from her or with her she wasn't really sure and all the guesses she tried eventually led to no conclusion inside her usually perceptive mind. Was it a mistake to promise him the support of the Tachibana house? She knew what that meant...offering a shichibukai help would give him far too much power.

" And if I refuse?" touching her hair had become some sort of a habit for him now, not really displeasing to him as he noticed it unsettled her. He had yet to figure what she smelled of.

"There will be consequences, I assure you."

Her hair fell through his fingers like strands of silk, setting on her composed back in a delicate manner as he straightened his back to fully look at her.

He liked the fact that although she knew this was a tricky move she still had the courage to voice it. She might just prove to be what was expected of her. It was amusing to him how much she tried despite the fact that she was still so unsure. Maybe in time she will be able to mold her emotions to her advantage as he figured out those emotions were the core to her strength. Would she blossom or would she wither?

" Do you think you are in any position to make threats hime? I wouldn't do that if I were you. But...if you ask nicely, he smiled, I will grant you your wish. Well? Shall we try it once again?"

Her look was positively murderous, a look he enjoyed far too much.

The sudden memory of her family in the back of her mind had an unexpected calming effect.

She bowed before him and his eyes widened lowering his gaze towards her figure.

"Onegai shimasu." Her back straightened slowly and gracefully, her eyes calm and determined.

He sighed. "...Wakatta." His voice sounded deeper than usual. Keiyaku shiyou." He handed her his hand. She looked at him, a look much too pure for such a crazy world and shook his hand firmly.

"Captain? How come you're in the kitchen at this hour in the night?"

"How come you're not sleeping Bepo?"

"I...couldn't. I noticed we changed course. Where are we going?"

"To Yukimori." Law looked at his shipmate . "You don't look surprised though"

"No...I kind of figured we would be going back he said in a low voice.

"Do you like Ran, Bepo?" he asked twisting the tip of Ran's dagger on his index finger.

It was pretty unusual to be such a quiet night. The sea itself seemed much darker than usual.

"Souka. Warukatta na, Bepo."

Bepo lowered his ears. Sometimes silence may be the most honest answer. And the best for that matter and in this case it actually left no room for assumptions.

Ran bit the edge of her pillow as her first tears since she was here escaped her eyes.

Why was she crying for anyway?...she hated being lost.

Danzou was gazing at the moon inhaling the strong, harsh air of winter.

"Danzou nii, what are you doing outside at such an hour?"

"Mitsuoko ka. He turned towards the young female. And you?"

She blushed hiding her face in the sleeve of her kimono.

"It's a secret she said, her index finger pressed against her lips in a pose meaning she couldn't tell.

"Hm. If you say so."

She was quiet beside him, looking at the moon.

"Any news?" She instantly regretted her words as she saw him furrowing his eyebrows in anger and concern.

She lowered her head biting her lower lip.

Ran was walking aimlessly through the halls of the submarine, much to pensive for her own taste, but she figured she could allow herself from time to time in certain conditions her own peace of mind. Her body was almost back to normal, the wound was healing nicely. She unconsciously touched her left side through the orange fabric. She never looked at it after the incident.

"Does it hurt?"

She turned around rapidly to see Trafalgar Law looking at her. The light from above swayed with the new current of the sea. Judging from their position it should take another two days until they reach Yukimori. What should she do next? It frustrated her that somehow she knew the relieving feeling she was experiencing came from the fact that once back to her clan, she wouldn't be alone anymore, and the fact that subconsciously in a way she relied on their help.

"No, not really. I just remembered. I...was curious how the wound looked like."

"I have to dress your wound anyway, might as well take a look at it now. If you're ready that is" he said smiling.

Her eyes darkened. She was aware he was playing with her. Somehow yesterday she had forgotten how he really behaved and it took her by surprise, his voice as well as his action to shake her hand. She wasn't stupid. She knew she might fall into his trap.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked amused leaning into the wall.

Ran just left in the direction of the infirmary.

He was following behind her. He knew she had mapped the whole submarine by now, trying to find the book, but it was useless. She was smart, but too impulsive. Still, in time she would prove to be a very worthy opponent. And this last thought troubled him very much, for if he was to stick to the current plan, he will not have that chance.

"Strip."

"Excuse me?..." her face was half annoyed half appalled.

"I have to change your bandage. I didn't mean you should get completely naked, but if that's your wish. It might just be a little to cold for you here. We've been doing this for the past week, I thought you already knew by now what was needed to be done" he said amused.

"Very funny." She unzipped her orange boiler suit down past her belly button, freeing her arms from its sleeves. She winced as his hands touched her waist.

The bandage was off painlessly, and the cold air against her wound ticked her as always. He inspected it carefully as usual.

"Would you like to see it? He looked from her wound to her face."

She simply nodded.

"You have a mirror on the other side of the room."

She thought that she would hesitate, talking slow steady steps towards the reflecting surface.

She expected it to look much much worse. It was almost healed. The sensation she felt after she woke up in the snow and thought her ribs were melted was obviously mistaken. Her ribs were intact. The muscle was intact, the skin was still healing.

Law looked at her as she unconsciously traced her slender fingers across the wound.

"My friends...she hesitated, my friends, all of them with no exception died after the explosion. And half of my crew was killed before that. If that was a suicide mission for that man from the beginning, I don't know, fact is, I was the only survivor. And...I was closest to him, and was the least wounded.

He only stared at her in the reflection with his arms crossed against his chest, as her eyes were holding his gaze from inside the mirror.

"Why that happened I don't know. Do you have any idea what could have done this, was that man modified as a weapon, or was that an unique ability from a devil fruit user? Although I have never heard of such a fruit to exist in the first place...When everything was over I couldn't even tell if what appeared to be my friends was once human or not. It looked like melted plastic." She turned around to face him, cold evident on her skin.

He sighed, and approached her.

"Should you be asking me about all this? Do you think that's wise, hime?"

"No. Because I'm sure you know, there is no point in digging more around this matter. Just know this, Trafalgar Law, and she approached him, inches apart from his body, their deaths will be avenged, and all who were involved in this will pay."

He took her jaw between his thumb and index finger as her chin rested in his palm, his eyes daring and amused.

"I thought I told you before hime, you are in no position to make threats, and, as his face closed in even more, you are certainly in no condition to defeat me."

Her beautiful face was still, but the sudden flush to her face and lips, and the look in her eyes betrayed her anger.

He knew if he stared too much in her eyes he would become dizzy, but as he constantly tested her, he realized the lack of control of her emotions diminished her power considerably. She smelled of fresh rain and flowers, but he had a hunch that soon that smell will transform.

"Don't count on it." Her voice was certain.

He released her jaw, straightening his back, his usual concentrated look.

"Sit down, I have to bandage it first. It will scar by the way, the wound, he said as he took new bandages from the sterile box. But...maybe in time, that scar will heal as well. I can't guarantee it though. Your friends died suddenly from the impact as the acid burned their skin and muscles. You were out of the range of the acid, as you should have noticed it burned you only minimally, still the very strong wave of explosion hurt your inner organs. You had a ruptured spleen and lost blood and plasma from the slight burn around your ribs. You weren't clotting as you should have been, so you can understand me. I had to stop the bleeding first. Don't worry, you're spleen is still there." He pressed the final bandage firmly.

"You're body has an unique ability of healing quite rapidly as I'm sure you know, he turned towards her after disposing of his gloves. It shut down to allow a faster healing, that's why you were out for two weeks. Still, if I wouldn't have stopped the bleeding even with the amazing ability of your body given the condition you were in, you would have died."

"What were you doing in the Yukimori anyway? she asked as she started dressing, her skin warming under the fabric. That place is off limits to anyone except the Tachibana's." The zipper made an uncomfortable sound as it closed the suit together.

She raised her head to look at him and his look made her involuntarily weak and out of words.

She lost her balance as the ship shifted furiously after hitting something, making a loud screeching sound and Ran found herself pressed against the body of Trafalgar Law in a much too awkward and unnecessary embrace. Steadying herself in the fabric of his long coat her hands gripped rapidly in the material of his back as her chest and hips landed on his own, her nose buried in his left shoulder. This was the second time it had happened and she silently cursed her fate as well as her body for allowing something like this to even happen. Along with the heated response in her cheeks from the sudden embarrassment.

She noticed his hands on her shoulders and as she carefully raised her head from his shoulder to look at him she was grateful that he was looking sideways and upwards to where the sound had been heard.

"Captain, Bepo's voice could be heard from the microphones that were placed in almost every part of the submarine. It seems we hit something. It appeared all of a sudden and then disappeared again."

"What is the damage?" Law suddenly moved away from her and headed for the window. Ran closed in behind him.

"The sensuikan itself is all right but the mast is damaged."

"Naoru ka?"

"Hai, but we have to get to the surface."

Ran looked out the window and saw a very large silhouette with dark scales around it's body.

"It can't be..." her eyes narrowed as her hands settled around her face to have better look.

"It appeared to be some kind of a sea creature, captain, but it's going away. "

"Get the ship to the surface Bepo."

"Aye captain!"

Law left the infirmary.

Ran's breath steadied as she looked at her reflection in the window. "How could I have been so careless..."

Morning mist on untouched fields. Danzou was holding a piece of grass that shouldn't belong here, under the winter's snow carpet, between his teeth. Something was coming, he was sure. His uneasiness grew with every passing day. She was alive he knew it, or more like, he was sure she wasn't dead. But what bothered him was the constant feeling of something out of place and he didn't know what. The rock he had been standing on had suddenly become colder. Snow was starting to fall again.

Tachibana Otome closed the window, looking at the retreating form of her troop leader. The weight in her heart was becoming heavier. Her eyes fell on a picture of Danzou and Ran when they were younger and she unwillingly thought of the old picture she kept in her jewelry box. So many memories.

She picked up the framed picture on top of the fireplace, caressing the glass as if the people in the picture would feel the gentle touch. Her daughter and Kouhaku holding a 5 year old Ran. Fate had been far too cruel with her clan for far too many times. It was something she wondered if it will ever stop.

The submarine hit the surface cutting the waves. The sky was covered with dark heavy clouds and the air bit the skin with a cold hunger. It had been so long since she'd seen light, natural light, and even the cold embrace of harsh winter was welcoming to her.

She stepped onto the deck and saw the mast of the submarine half broken. Bepo and the others were trying to asses the situation.

A cold sweep of air made her close her eyes to the sudden sting.

"Well?" she turned around to see him walking towards the broken mast. Do we have enough material?"

"Not really Bepo answered, we might patch it with the materials we have left until we reach the next island, but further than that would be too dangerous. And we can't sink anymore."

"And what was that thing anyway, Penguin asked rearranging his cap. It looked like a giant lizard to me."

"It was a sea dragon, Ran answered. They're extremely rare to be seen, and finding one around here means..."

"Means what? Bepo asked blinking a few times.

"We're closer to Yukimori than we thought. Law answered."

Ran looked at him intently and he held her gaze smiling.

"Isn't that true, hime?" His sarcastic tone irked her.

"Exactly", she retorted closing her eyes to the sudden wind once more.

"You should get back inside, he said to her turning to walk away towards the stern and check their surroundings, you'll catch a cold in your condition."

"I don't get sick."

He stopped and turned to look at her. The way her hair danced against her slender figure dressed in orange contrasting with the ice surrounding them had a turbulent effect. Fire and ice he thought.

"Suit yourself. Bepo, let's get this mast ready, we'll reach Yukimori in least than a day.

"Aye captain."

Danzou had patrolled the same area daily since Ran had gone missing. The ten members she took with her were found dead and Danzou had only seen such destructive power to the point of nonrecognition just once. He feared then for Ran as he understood that what they were after was not only the book, but also her. They were able to confirm the identity of the dead through dental recognition, and the blood that had led to the shore was hers so he figured she was alive and someone took her. What was left of the enemy was of no use. A trashed dagger and threads of clothing.

It was afternoon already but for some reason today he felt like lingering a bit more. It would soon be apparent that his instinct and patience paid off as his keen eyes saw long before it reached the shore cutting the mist, the shape of a medium sized ship. Ghosts of black made his heart race as he made out the figure most dear to him.

"Ran..." her name left his lips with ultimate hope.


	5. Chapter 5- Kibou (希望)

溶ける雪

(Tokeru yuki)

CHAPTER V - KIBOU (希望)

Her profile was still but her eyes and the skin of her hands constricting as she unconsciously gripped on the side of the sensuikan were witnesses of her turmoil in reaching her home. And Law knew she noticed just as he did, the silhouette of the man standing on the shore. His presence was strong.

The submarine stopped with a loud sound as it hit the shore, biting the wet sand. Bepo landed the bridge.

The look in her eyes as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder with the powerful wind throwing her hair around her made him lower his eyes and readjust his cap. No words were necessary, let alone an answer from him. His gaze burned deep inside her being and she furrowed her eyebrows for just an instant before turning around and stepping on the bridge.

Tachibana Otome raised from her futon. "Mitsouko, Daisuke"

"Your Majesty?", they both entered her room."

"Take me to the front gate. Also, call Seiko."

"It's very cold outside your Majesty, are you sure you want to go that far?"

"Shinpai shinaide Daisuke kun, we're going to welcome Ran back home, it's only natural I go as well, ne? I missed my granddaughter far too much to pass this opportunity. Saa, hayaku."

Mitsuoko took her arm. That's why Danzou was late she thought. Her eyes became sad for a moment.

Her left foot touched the last distance between land and water so to speak as she came to stand just an arms length away from Danzou. She had forgotten that he was almost as tall as the shichibukai. Her posture was graceful and relaxed, her arms hanging naturally on her sides and her hair dark against the white surroundings. Her face was just as delicate, her eyes just as beautiful, her small mouth with graceful lips just the same. But there was a certain light in her eyes that he didn't notice before. To him it was a good thing, but it was unsettling because he knew he wasn't the one to bring it. Her voice was something he longed to listen.

"Tadaima, Danzou nii", she smiled serenely. He sighed in relief as the only answer he could muster was to take her in his arms holding her very close against her chest.

She tensed for a second as she felt herself being pulled, but relaxed against his chest, reciprocating the hug when he heard his words.

"Buji de yokatta."

He released her, holding her shoulders to properly look at her. "You look a bit pale. Did you lose weight?"

"I'm better actually" she laughed. "Souka. How bad was the injury?...his face was focused against her eyes."

"Pretty bad. She rose her head from the place of her wound. But, I was helped. Probably I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his skill as a physician." She turned around. Danzou lowered his arms and looked at the figures approaching.

"Shi no gekai, Trafalgar Law. I guess I should be thanking you for saving our princess." Danzou was smart, strong and dangerous. Law figured that out just by looking at him. Still...

"I guess you should." Danzou's gaze narrowed even more. Ran looked from the shichibukai to Danzou. She had become somewhat accustomed to the captain's blunt retorts and passive answers.

"Even though, you probably waited for such an occasion to occur." Danzou answered composed and Ran narrowed her eyes to his words, knowing he just voiced what she had been thinking since the first time she met the shichibukai and lost consciousness.

"Oh, is that so? He approached them, hands in his pockets with slow steady steps. Well then I guess I should have spared myself the trouble of saving her life and bringing her back all the way to here."

Law's eyes moved from Danzou to her own. Her lips unwillingly and discretely separated with no words forming.

"Danzou, we should get inside, a snow storm is coming. And I offered my help in return for bringing me here" she said looking at him. I'm not about to back down from a promise. Danzou's look softened. She looked tired.

"Aa, wakatta. The gate and village is straight ahead over the hill he mentioned to Law. You can bring your nakama." He turned around and put his hands on Ran's shoulder. "Let's go." She just nodded.

"Captain, Bepo turned to him as his paws were enjoying every step of the soft white snow, I hope it was a wise decision to come here. He looked at Ran's back. I thought Ran san would be happier to return to her home". Law kept quiet as his eyes were settled on her back watching as her hair swayed with every step she took.

The wind was stronger than before, blowing furiously through the trees disrupting the snow on their branches. For once Ran didn't feel the need to shelter her face, she enjoyed the cold bite of the wind and the wet kiss of the snow.

She stopped and smiled.

"Obaa sama...tadaima. Ran looked at her grandmother, to her small but proud figure, to her calm and gentle hands. Sorry I was such a trouble she said half laughing."

"Ran chan...her grandmother took her hands and kissed them. I knew you were alive, I always knew." Her face was tender and for the first time in a long while she never felt so much alive than to see her granddaughter safe. The redness in Ran's cheeks caused by the cold made her look especially beautiful her grandmother thought and she hoped that one day, soon, emotions saved only for young, beautiful people will make her just as beautiful as she looked now. She noticed the shichibukai standing a few feet behind Danzou and Ran.

"Law san , she spoke, releasing Ran's hands and approaching the young man. You have my gratitude for saving my granddaughter, I am forever indebted to you" she bowed slightly, a gesture, that left Mitsouko, Daisuke and Danzou most astonished. Ran on the other hand was calm and relieved as she realized if she were her grandmother, she would have done the same.

As Otome raised her head and genuinely smiled to him Law knew there was nothing fake in her words and gesture.

"Iie, you don't have to worry. I was lucky to be there in time."

"And so was she" Otome answered, looking at him from her small height.

"Indeed." He looked at Ran and Otome followed his look to her granddaughter. She looked at him with a concentrated gaze. Otome lowered her head, silver locks resting against her shoulders.

"Well then, we should get inside. How many of you are there Law senchou?"

"15 people including myself. You don't have to worry with formalities though Majesty."

"Senchou, Penguin whispered slightly annoyed, you don't really want to sleep in the sensuikan in this weather do you? Especially with the mast broken and on the surface..."

Law just turned his head to look at him aggravated and slightly pissed from the look of it , while Bepo muttered a yare yare under his breath, although in his mind he was hoping that once in his life he would be able to sleep someplace where he wouldn't be swinging all the time. Especially since cold environment was his natural one.

"Nonsense, she said laughing, you're rooms will be prepared withing the hour. We have plenty of free rooms. The baths will be prepared as well shortly along with the food. Come inside for some hot tea. The storm will settle by tomorrow, until then there is no way you can fix your ship believe me, snow storms in Yukimori are especially strong. Saa, hairimashou."

Bepo was left standing in front of the shouji. Ran was about to enter when she noticed him. She approached him until he raised his head to her level.

"Tea too hot for you Bepo? You can always have it cold."

"Anou ne Ran san.."

"Don't worry about it, there are no prejudices here Bepo. Come, she handed him her hand, you might like the cold, but it's only so much I can handle" she smiled softly. Law looked at them while sitting down and drinking his green tea, closing his eyes to the flavor of jasmine. The door closed behind them.

Returning to her family to some might have given the impression of non tangible happiness. Or just like Bepo voiced, that she would be happier once she was here. Because happiness should be more pertinent and release a more "brutal" emotion in shape and manifestation? To Ran it crept slowly and rested within her in a relaxing and soothing manner. As the knot in her heart loosened a bit. Still...something felt heavy to her. She wasn't sure and that made her moves slower and her mind blurry. She just hoped she wouldn't harm her clan in the process. And grandma bowed so respectfully and honestly to him, genuinely thanking him for her life. And she knew he had been honest to her grandmother back then, respect for her coming natural in the way he addressed her and how he removed his cap while drinking tea. She knew he had manners from the start as she came to know him. But...there was something else and she felt attracted to that man in a way that she didn't know if it was justified. Or what it was. It was as difficult to grasp as the water surrounding her.

She relaxed against the hot wood splashing water through her hair. She had always loved long hot baths. And the scent of lotus through her hair and on her skin.

"Captain?"Bepo slided the door slightly.

"What is it Bepo?" He turned to look at his shipmate awaiting his answer than never came. "Bepo" he stressed his name just to get him to answer back.

"Aaa, suimasen, the bath is ready Seiko san said, you can go in if you want. Bepo blinked."

"Wakatta." He took his towel leaving his room.

"And then when I got to-osu senchou, have a nice bath" Penguin said as his captain passed him and Shachi not saying a word.

"Never knew Law senchou looked so good in a hakama" Shachi said as he and Penguin stopped to look at him slightly astonished. Bepo only nodded, lost at words.

"Check out his room! Penguin almost yelled before he was pulled furiously by his collar stopping him from entering the room.

"Hanase yo Bepo!"

He felt his muscles relax and the headache that he felt coming before he entered the shower subdue as hot water ran down on his neck and back, while his left hand was being pressed against the wall before him, his left arm stretching while the other one was relaxing by his side. His eyes were closed to prevent his hair from entering his eyes as he hung his head down letting the shower hit the exact region of his neck and back of his skull where his migraine had condensed. He couldn't think much anyway. His mind drifted to the things that had happened in the last three weeks, the books, his crew, the mission, and her. He opened his eyes raising his head and turning off the water.

"Shitsurei shimasu" Ran opened the shouji doors to her grandmother's chambers to find Danzou, Mitsouko and Daisuke there."

"Sit down Ran" her grandma pattered the pillow in front of her."

"Well then, I'll go make some tea for our guests, come on Daiskue" Mitsouko motioned for him to get up and follow her. "I'm glad you're alright hime." she spoke smiling, standing before her.

"Mi-chan, arigatou. Daisuke kun nimo. Thank you for being here for grandma." Ran spoke softly. They were almost her age, Daisuke a year younger and Mitsouko 3 months older than Ran.

"The yukata definitely looks much better on you than that prison looking suit" Danzou said as she lowered herself in seiza on the red pillow.

"It was a mens only submarine ship. What do you expect. Besides it was comfy and warm actually. Just too big. I only had a problem with the zipper, that's all. A bit uncomfortable in the neck area."

He looked at her surprised and Otome could only laugh.

"Ran, her grandma spoke, why did you bring him here?"

"Because I promised our support if he holds his end of the deal."

"Support of the Tachibana house to a shichibukai? Ran, he works for the World Government, and he's a pirate with a devil power ability which means not only doesn't he actually _not_ value anything those people say to him he's extremely dangerous and strong. I know this. Plus, he's not stupid at all, Danzou finished. I don't trust him."

"We also work for the World Government don't we, so let's not be too judgmental about this, I know the situation is different, but-"

"We only take the jobs we accept Ran, that's the difference, we are not bound to them by contract or anything, or tied to them in anyway. We finish jobs they can't handle or get out of control, like the incident with the escapees from Impel Down we hunted so the people wouldn't get hurt, although that was a job for the Marine. They know how strong we are and they fear us, and they are wise to do so. We can always cut any relationship we have to the World Government." Danzou spoke as he took a mouth of his now cold tea.

"I believe he has the book" Ran said looking at him and then at her grandma who only listened to them until now.

"One of them" Danzou retorted.

"One? Ran asked her eyebrows in a look of curiosity and concentration."

"There are two books."

She blinked a few times looking at him expectantly.

"Well, where is the second one?" she asked more calmly than she would have expected.

"With your grandfather" Otome finally anwered.

"Jii chan?" Her astonishment was visible even through the dimly lit room. "What exactly do those book contain obaa san? And why wasn't I informed of the second one in the first place?"

"For both your protection and the book's." Danzou answered.

Ran breathed deeply lowering her gaze to her knees. She knew the answer to that question anyway. She understood she needed protection, as heiress and for her unusual power so natural to herself and her people nonetheless.

Her grandmother's hand on her own made her look up into gentle black eyes.

"Ran, I will let you handle this as you see fit as I will tell you the story behind those books once you figure out what you think and feel towards that man".

"Feel?" she could only think that and not voice it as her grandmother's words confused her. Why feel? Why does feel have to come into this discussion.

"Your Majesty, I don't think-"

"Danzou, it's her mission. You can only help as you see fit." she spoke putting her hand on his.

"Obaa san, if I may ask, what do _you_ think of him?" Ran looked at her and the memory of her grandmother bowing before him suddenly invaded her presence.

"I don't think he has a bad heart. Still, I don't think it's a matter of trust just yet." she answered her with a straight face.

"It was never a matter of trust" Ran spoke as she stood up. "Thank you grandma".

"Ran, you're bleeding", Danzou raised alarmed as he approached her to inspect the source of the blood.

Ran touched her wound to find a small amount of blood on her fingers. Her first intention made her hesitate.

"I can call the doctor, I'm sure he's not asleep yet."

"I think Ran should see him, since he attended to the wound in the first place." Otome spoke.

Danzou thought for a moment if Otome was doing this on purpose to mortify him.

Law was laying on his futon on the floor, his arms behind his head. His migraine was still there, pulsating behind his ears, just not as intense. He enjoyed the fire from the irori and the sounds of the wind blowing furiously against the washi. Back in North Blue he had always liked snow storms. His body would become accustomed to the cold once more in time. He stood up and went for the door sliding it open.

"What is it? He looked at her as he felt his head colder for some reason. He hadn't dried his hair he remembered. Her dark purple yukata with a simple obi was a nice change he noticed as purple and red were definitely her colors. Her hair was loosely tied and thrown over her right shoulder. He noticed her eyes were in front of his chest and he figured she was prepared to enter once the door was opened but stopped as she was met with him in front of the entrance. It was almost midnight anyway...

Her eyes blinked rapidly a few times as his almost bare chest was met with her gaze. She raised her eyes noticing the sheer proximity between them as he was carefully scanning them. Aromatic spices invaded her sense of smell.

"It's bleeding." He raised his eyebrows and looked at her lower left ribs. Blood had stained her kimono and obi.

"Come in." He closed the door behind her. "Sit next to the fire."

He did look good in a hakama, she had been right. Too good. And the dark navy color contrasting with the white nagajuban underneath his gi was almost perfect. She noticed his hair was still wet from the bath. Bad habit she thought. Especially in this weather. He lowered the pot on the jizaikagi filling it with water so the fire could boil it, preparing the kit he took from the submarine, laying the tools carefully on the white linen. She expected it, of course because she knew he was a very skilled physician, but it also added a new piece of information, just to herself, that he would be able to manage even in unknown and perhaps to him hostile conditions. The way his tattoos moved on his skin as his muscles constricted and relaxed from less than usual movement had always been interesting to her and being able to notice him dressed like this only added to the mystery she found so appealing. But his usual laid back expression with occasional furrowing of his eyebrows in annoyance and the half smile that aggravated her to the point of anger were replaced with a look of genuine discomfort. And not because of her, or the location. Although in enemy territory, because she figured that is how he was looking at Yukimori and the Tachibana house nonetheless, she knew he was more than skilled and well prepared for any occurrence so to say. And his friends were loyal and strong. Even if she could nullify his power as a devil fruit user, she wasn't sure if she actually could look him in the eyes with that intent just yet. Especially since the other one was laying dormant, ready to oppose in case she didn't act quickly and made up her mind. Was he in pain of some sort? His eyes were concentrated, his eyebrows knitted in discomfort. Her keen eyes knew he wasn't injured, by the way he moved and how the hakama didn't actually cover much except his lower half and back. The front of his chest was visible as the gi loosened a bit from his laying on the bed prior to her coming and from the preparation he was making to bandage her wound. The obi was tied nicely. Had he dressed himself? She was surprised at such a discovery, it wasn't a complicated thing to do, but seeing him dressed in his usual coat with cap and all the rest and his shipmates in boring boiler suits, she maybe didn't expect it. She thought he was thinner, but was obviously mistaken as he was, maybe not as muscular as Danzou was, as their bodies were definitely different, Dazou was trained since childhood for battle, especially short distance fighting and hand to hand combat, although he was proficient in every field, much to her dismay of overcoming his skill one day, as Law relied on his long nodachi and his devil fruit ability, although just as a personal curiosity and hunch, Ran felt he was a strong opponent even bare handed. He was lean, physically fit and trim, his muscles firm under his skin as she noticed his toned chest move as he lifted the heavy pot from the fire, his upper abdominals constricting in keeping the balance, his supple neck muscles turning to look for a proper place to set the pot, as his back was straight, gracefully masculine and strong, his shoulder muscles turning hard under the weight, as Ran figured he had been training with the sword since early childhood from the lean, disciplined and straight posture. But his forearms and hands, were the ones that fascinated her, as his slender muscles shifted under his tattoos that kept her in an odd fascination. As his gi loosened even more she admired involuntarily his pectorals and his upper abdomen. As he set the pot down she saw his fit and lean arms relax as she unconsciously praised them. It hit her that it was the first occasion to actually admire a man from this perspective and she blushed when she realized this. She had seen Danzou and Daisuke and a lot of her friends half naked, when sparring, be it winter or summer, with no thought of such intensity of this occurrence. She suddenly felt thirsty. His nodachi was next to his pillow and she recomposed herself, remembering why he had brought him to Yukimori in the first place. Trust was never an issue and the words of her grandma before coming to him were put aside somewhere in the corner of her mind. He was a threat nonetheless and until she could figure out his plan, she had to be careful. It annoyed her that her usual perceptive self could not even take a glimpse inside this man's head.

Law noticed her stare from long before, but didn't bother as his migraine pulsating against his neck and skull left him noncomplying to some extent.

She noticed him looking at her expectantly as she realized he was ready to see the wound.

Her hand suddenly stopped when she reached her obi and raised her head to look at him, eyes widening with slight embarrassment. She had forgotten that underneath her yukata she had nothing except the white nagajuban that served as an under kimono in colder climates and her chest was not covered with anything as it used to be when she was wearing the boiler suit. She hesitated. She knew it was foolish, this was a medical matter and she was sure he had seen women naked before, as she realized he actually wasn't the type to stare at naked women, being more professional than could be accounted for, yet, she still hesitated.

He seemed to realize the source of her discomfort as he sighed, feeling his migraine worsening and his patience shortening.

"Do you want me to undress you?" he spoke half seriously half annoyed. He thought a slight push would make her decide faster as he knew she knew he wouldn't be staring at her naked chest anyway.

It seemed to help as she rapidly raised her eyes to his own, weighting his words against her decision. He was sitting on the floor his feet crossed before him as his forearms were lazily rested against his knees , one hand against his chin. He was unwell for some reason. She sighed, turning his back to him repositioning herself in seiza and untying her obi. Her kimono fell off her back with the white nagajuban following as she pulled her arms and hands through the sleeves, letting the material hang around her waist, the sleeves falling to the wooden floor. Her hair rested against her right shoulder, covering the right part of her chest. It was then that she was thankful for her long rich hair she inherited.

She truly was a beautiful creature, he thought as his eyes followed the falling of the kimono unveiling the soft and firm complexion of her skin and the curve of her back, her arms discovering the heat of the fire as its shadows danced across her long hair. He did think that it was remarkable that such a delicate body could posses such force, delicate still in its own way and intensity. Her posture, a bit hesitant was still determined.

She turned very slightly to him, her left arm covering the left part of her chest, as her right hand was holding the end of her hair, her left elbow pressed against her breast to allow him access to the wound. Her left hand rested against her right shoulder, the wrist pressed against her right collarbone.

He moved next to her washing his hands in the hot water, before cleaning her wound and the blood that dried against her torso. He looked at it carefully to see why it reopened.

Ran was looking at the ceiling watching how the shadows cast by the fire danced across the white and warm toned surface. The hot droplets of water falling from her wound tickled her as his firm but still gentle touch pressed against the side of her torso. For once his hands were warm.

"How long did you bathe?" he asked looking inside the box for something.

"Over an hour I think".

He raised his eyebrows, sighing, "Women do like to bathe long".

She just turned her head to him, blinking a few times after her look settled to an annoyed and slightly angry one.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to be clean. I like taking long hot baths, what's wrong in that."

"Nothing, with the exception you reopened your wound because the absorbable suture I made was still there with a small portion of the thread still holding the wound together, which you soaked too much with over one hour of bathing" he answered making a point by removing the thread and showing it to her. Plus, it's not efficient". He placed a large bandage over the wound after applying some sort of foul smelling gel.

She remained silent, knowing it had no point in arguing over a matter in which he obviously had the the upper hand and even if she disliked it he had been right, she knew that.

"Thank you" she said after he had finished dressing the wound, checking once more if the bandage was well in place.

"Aa." He raised to wash his hands and rearrange the tools back inside the box as Ran turned her back to him once more so she could dress. Her hand lingered over the sign above her left breast, a gesture he caught instantly out of the corner of the eye. He knew what it was, the sealing sign on her chest. He would deal with that matter later, for now, he just wanted to sleep his migraine off.

He put another log inside the fire before he layed on his back against the soft futon, hands behind his head, closing his eyes.

She just looked at him, trying to figure out what was making him unwell. He opened one eye turning his head slightly to look at her.

"Anything else, hime?" He had never spoken her name. Ever. And the honorific, the way he spoke it, it always made her angry, this occasion was no exception.

"You have a headache. " she answered. He opened his other eye to look at her. "You're a physician, aren't you supposed to have medication for that."

"The only thing I took from the submarine was that small surgical kit." He spoke as he closed his eyes once again. I hardly doubt that anyone would travel the distance to the submarine and back for a few pills. Now if you please, I would like to get some sleep."

Although he had been polite with such a request it was the way he enunciated the words that accentuated her anger towards him and her instant urge to hit his face. She stood up and left. His migraine wasn't getting better, on the contrary and he pondered the idea of going to the submarine himself to retrieve the drugs. The shouji door slided open once more as Ran entered, holding a dark gray yunomi with dark blue patterns. She knelled by his side, avoiding the fire.

"Drink this. It will make the migraine go away." The liquid was clear, without any particular smell.

He took it and drank it all, as a familiar bitter taste lingered on the back of his tongue. He just hoped she was right as he readjusted his pillow, repositioning his arms under his head, closing his eyes once more.

His eyebrows were still furrowed in a look of concentration and Ran thought no man or woman could be able to sleep like that, in all honesty. He needed to relax or the medication will work much slower.

Her actions were not thought ahead as her long fingers settled on his forehead, gliding down to the place where his eyebrows met in a look of unnecessary concentration, just above the bridge of his nose.

He didn't stop her, curious of her further actions and decided to wait and see what she would do. She pressed softly on that singular spot as both her hands traveled along his temples resting her fingertips below his ears, slightly above his neck, exactly on the sore spot of his skull and pressed firmly yet gently for a few seconds. After a few minutes he started to feel as the nagging tension in his skull started to fade away, just as untying an unwanted knot or relaxing an overly constricted muscle as his migraine started to subdue to the point of disappearance. He figured that drink was some sort of homemade medication. He opened his eyes to look at her, sitting next to him slightly bend on top so her hands could reach his head, her fingers still in his hair. He enjoyed the warm pulsating feeling of her fingers against the skin of his head, as her long hair slightly tickled his left cheek.

Her neck and chest arched gracefully under his look and Ran looked down to him, wetting unconscionably her lips. It was after the sudden surge of heat that inoculated her body, resting in her stomach from the way he looked at her that she removed her hands from his hair and rested them one on top of the other against her knees. Her body didn't betray her visibly, but this time, her eyes did. And he was too experienced not to notice.

"I guess this makes us even" she finally spoke, taking the yunomi in her hands."

He smiled, the usual smile he addressed her, back on his lips, standing up and resting on his right elbow and she knew his migraine had faded away.

"Not quite. Not just yet." She liked the way he said it, as his voice brought the familiar heat back to her body once more and this time she didn't try to push it away. "Still, thank you." He layed back down with his head on his arms as he closed his eyes to welcome sleep once more.

She stood up and left his room, letting a quick rush of fresh air enter before she gracefully slided the door closed.

He opened his eyes to look at the ceiling, eyes firm, listening to her fading footsteps. Ran welcomed the harsh embrace of cold as she untied her hair bathing in the sudden caress of winter's wind. She let the snow melt against the skin of her hand as she entered her room quiet and determined.


	6. Chapter 6- Konran (混乱)

溶ける雪

(Tokeru yuki)

CHAPTER VI – KONRAN (混乱)

She turned around rapidly when he landed behind her, her body prepared out of instinct, flexing her neck, her hair an angle of black, dancing across the air as her pupils fixated against his own and she felt her body pushed roughly against the wooden wall of the rouka, her breath coarsely being robbed from her body, her wrists trapped in his strong hold on either side of her head. The storm grew heavier, air still, no wind blowing, light dim under the cold heavy weight of lead clouds. The sounds of fighting, fire rushing in the distance made the silence around them seem trapped and the Tachibana house, now empty, desolate. Her body was still and constricted. His eyes were severe, piercing her purple ones in a hard, fixating gaze, hair falling slightly across his forehead. Thunder illuminated their faces in a pale second. Her breath was calmly steady, but her hands were cold from his heavy grasp, fisting against the wood as it pressed against them. Another explosion. And their bodies just the same. A single docile wind escaped the coming storm as he leaned in, eyes holding her own. She didn't move, as she felt her own body stiffen. The air was low, almost unbreathable as snow started falling, slowly and much, his hold growing heavier on her delicate wrists pressing the skin even more in the uncomfortable wood. His eyes never left hers as his mouth traveled the last distance, opening slightly to enclose her lips, and his body covered her own in a tall and lean, armless embrace. Her eyes still open, widened, her body silently trapped beneath his own in a molded stance. His eyes, dark looking at her, with his lips against her own, weighted too much right now. Long dark lashes caressed his skin in a half lidded embrace, sheltering her intense purple orbs before they closed against them in a last palpable flutter. He closed his eyes, taking in her scent, her skin, damp and warming against his hold, her body relaxing against his own, as his need became grave, tightening even more the hold on her wrists, his lips shifting on her own in a delicate and soft yet demanding touch, as his mouth took hers in a heated need of possession, captivated by her taste, as his hunger for her intensified. His mouth angled on hers, parting her lips occasionally to tease his own urgency as his tongue expertly touched against her own, relapsing onto her soft, small and gentle lips with pliable and small pulling.

Ran opened her eyes slowly, staring at the warm toned surface of her bedroom ceiling.

"Yume...ka".

Law was coming back from the sensuikan. It had been a week since coming to Yukimori and apparently the damage to the mast exceeded their expectations. They had to build a new one. The work was half finished, and it would have been over and done with it, if not for the occasional snow storms accustomed to the lands of the Tachibana family. His encounters with Ran had been few, and strictly medical. Her wound had finally healed, and she was ready to step onto training once more. His eyebrows furrowed slightly in inconvenience at the sudden memory of his fingers tracing her scar. His nodachi was on his back, brushing the gi of the hakama. He hadn't taken it off. Somehow it reminded him of the old days as a young boy in the dojo. His eyes spotted Ran's silhouette dressed in her training suit, marching for the training area. He hadn't seen her dressed like that since the first time he had met her, and back then, her costume was different and almost completely destroyed. Her hair was up in a long ponytail, dancing gracefully on her delicate back, her bangs disrupting slightly against her forehead. Her posture was determined, but her eyes were wandering and he knew something was unsettling her mind.

The book was still within his grasp. He had to make his decision soon, but his eyes glisted in annoyance at the realization of its difficulty. If one, he hadn't expected it, and even if he had somehow prepared for it ahead of time, it would have proven just the same. He turned left, ignoring the eyes of the man on his back.

Danzou had been watching him, his hands cold, crossed against his chest. His black hair obscured his eyes, and it was maybe for the better. He cursed and went in the opposite direction, to the waterfall.

Ran was panting heavily. She buried her mind finding escape from her worries and the unsettling dream she had last night, into her hours of training. Her muscles stretched with familiarity, constricting in the precise moment as her kunai elegantly escaped her hand cutting the air and landing in the precise calculated moment into the fabricated target. She landed gracefully next to it and removed her kunai. Unwillingly her thoughts returned to her dream. She wasn't the type of girl to believe in dreams as premonitions and she attributed the images to her fear of the danger that might come to her family and the fact that Trafalgar Law was here in Yukimori.

Still...a kiss...Why a kiss? She touched her lips. It was true that she wasn't sure about her feelings towards him. It was a mixture of so many that she wasn't able to put her finger on a sole feeling that she knew was there, but she was afraid to even look into it. It was true...she hesitated to just come face to face with her heart. She through aside the idea of going to Seiko oba san to ask about her dream and the meaning it might hold. The only person who could actually give a word of advice was her grandmother. But she didn't want to bother her even more than she had been already. And the answer to her grandmother's demand was still missing.

It was true that so far the shichibukai had helped her and her family, it did cross her mind that rescuing her was a purposely induced act just to get her back and thus claim the reward and the chance of her family's protection. And maybe even more, that had to do with the second book.

But somehow she doubted that, Trafalgar Law was by no means a coward. He was strong, calm and collected even if he displayed a more aggressive attitude sometimes. And although he wouldn't back down on an opportunity as this one, Ran believed he was a true man to his beliefs. He would definitely throw away her promise of the Tachibana's protection should it collide with his own principles. She liked that in him. But could she trust him? She wanted to simply go and ask him what his exact purpose was and what he wanted with her and her family, why he needed the books, but she didn't feel very wise about that decision.

She noticed his slight changing, and she knew it wasn't the fact that he was in her home. It was true that their encounters had been few since they got here, but almost every time they met, he was mostly silent, looking at her with slightly different eyes, the aggravating smile no longer present on his lips. Still, he called her by her honorific and his presence was just as strong, determined and cool as always.

She threw her kunai towards the entrance to the dojo instinctively and on purpose. He caught the blade effortlessly between his fingers.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he said unfazed, gripping the handle.

"Not yet" she answered, half serious half joking. Her back was facing him, looking at him over her left shoulder. He concluded it suited her, the position and especially the way she was looking at him, her eyes very serious, but her lips in a slight smile. The way the light enveloped him from behind made him look even taller. She started walking towards him, gracefully with slow, steady steps, like cutting a shadow and she didn't realize that the way she was moving had a different meaning, but he on the other noticed it and couldn't help but half smile as his eyes grew more intense.  
She blinked when he reached him. It had been a long time since he smiled like that. And it was slightly different than always.

"Why the smile?"

He just looked at her before he graced her with an answer that left her annoyed.

"Nothing. Just felt like it."

"I see..." Her eyes didn't leave his. She liked him in a hakama with his hair free.

" I came to return you your knife." He handed her the dagger with the Tachibana crest on the blade. She smiled taking the blade, warm from his hands, in her own, remembering its weight, almost insignificant. It had helped her in that precise moment to recollect her thoughts and state her decision.

"Thank you, she spoke looking at the blade, running her finger over the crest.

"Aa."

She raised her head to look at him encompassed in the sudden silence and the impulse of wanting to raise on the tip of her feet to reach him in a matter of much too unfamiliar intimacy left her perplexed at her own thoughts. She remained still, but her eyes settled on his lips in remembrance of her dream. His sudden sly countenance took her aback and when he leaned in she couldn't move, her eyes en-rapt on his own, his spicy smell invading her, as his breath settled on her lips and his right hand reached up to untie her hair, bathing in the silky, rich pool of black. Their noses almost touched and she felt compelled to close her eyes from his steady gaze as her hair fell through his fingers in an unusual spell. But her eyes remained open and for the first time her heart raced with excitement, anticipation, curiosity and doubt from his sudden gesture. Never escaping, their eyes remained fixed upon each other's, genuine and still and the comfortable warmth from his breath on her lips was enticing. His mouth stopped before hers as only a feathers caress could describe the distance between their lips, as she was left with that precise feeling of a shared kiss without the sense of touch that left her wanting the real thing. The feeling of her hands gripping his shoulders, disturbing the smoothness of his hakama between her fingers faded away at the sound of her name.

Law's broad shoulders straightened as the warm breath on her lips disappeared, and his fingers brushed against her hair one last time. The ribbon that had held her hair up lay at her feet.

"Danzou, Mi-chan".

"What are you doing here, Ran?" His voice was angry. She furrowed her eyebrows in discomfort.

"Training."

"What kind of training if I may ask?"

"You may, but I'm not inclined to give you an answer." Her voice was steady but harsh. She was angry. Law turned to look at her. He didn't realize it had turned dark, the moonlight hitting Ran's face directly. Her eyes had a different feel, and the tattoo on her chest seemed to glow underneath her costume. That picked his interest.

"Danzou, Ran chan" Mitsuoko spoke softly in hopes of tuning down the sudden tension.

" We shouldn't speak here he said, as the night chill brushed against his still wet body."

She left abruptly, long waves of black caressing Law's shoulder, without looking at him. To him, Ran's hair was like a sea and possibly one of his favourite features. Next to her eyes.

He collected the red ribbon from the wooden floor. Yet another thing he had to return to her. A cold shower didn't sound so bad all of a sudden.

Her steps were heavy as she was walking in front of him, to her room. Danzou was furious but wise to hold his words until they were safe from prying ears. Mitsouko walked briefly next to him, alert, cautious and worried. Her dark eyes settled on Ran and her marvelous graceful body with curiosity at the development of future events concerning her princess.

Law stepped out of the shower and dressed in a new hakama. The fire was warming his hands as he threw the towel over his head. A tall and lean silhouette crossed rapidly before his room, inching his eyes towards it before it continued to its business. Law watched him with relaxed but sharp eyes. He slided the door closed.

"Storm's coming."

" May I ask now what exactly was going on between you and the shichibukai? You were too familiar with him."

Her silence angered him even more.

"Answer me!"

"I suggest you mind your tone, Danzou". Her voice was firm and cold. "You forget your place."

Her words were unexpected to the three of them.

"Is that so?" he shortened the distance between them, his wet hair stinging his eyes. "Well then, hime sama, what is my place or more exactly where?" His eyes were angry and his look could burn. Ran knew the meanings of his question.

"By my side. As my most trusted friend and ally." She also knew her words would hurt him. His shoulders stiffened. So why, if he already knew the outcome from long before. Mitsuoko felt the obi of her kimono was suddenly too tightly secured against her waist. But that was just an impression.

He had known that, but prolonging the fact was also understandable. His look intensified as the rush of air grazed her hair and he remembered _his _hand through it before he and Mitsouko arrived.

"Do you feel something for him, Ran?" his question was blunt and simple. She didn't know what to answer.

"I don't know." And that was the truth. She didn't know. But what was actually the problem, is that she didn't know how to know, or more likely how _to get_ to know the answer.

"You're playing a dangerous game here Ran. Or you plan on seducing him so he can tell you everything you need to know. Is that it ?" His words were infuriating to her and to him just the thought made his blood boil.

Her silence and grave look were answers enough. He knew, just as she did that she would never refer to such methods.

The wind was now blowing furiously, denting the washi.

"I think you know the answer to your unnecessary question." He looked at her long. Yes he knew, he had always known. She was proud and honest and beautiful and he had always loved her and always longed for her, even though somehow he had always known she was beyond his reach. So close and yet so far away. But he thought that maybe one day, she would grow tired, and seek him. And that was a foolish and extremely short lived wish as he knew the woman in front of him was as hot and blazing as a fire and tall and firm as a tree. She would never stop searching for anything she knew was indispensable to her life as a human being. Love, even if she didn't yet realize was the one she would never stop searching for, holding and keeping.

The memories of her parents death, the cruel fate of her clan centuries ago, the pain in grandmother's heart from years ago, betrayal and fallen expectations. Those memories were painful and she wished the unity of her clan to forever remain the same. She turned from Mitsuoko who was looking at Danzou concerned, to him.

"Forgive me."

He lowered his gaze to his hands. He looked up to her one more time and to those unyielding eyes with a faint sense of pride for what she had become before he slowly pushed the door opened and left her room.

Ran's eyes caught the silhouette of the familiar man as his eyes settled on her in an anticipating look before he disappeared just as quickly.

"Minase san?..."

"Ee...Mitsuouko's voice caught her attention. She was relieved to see Danzou was no longer in her room. "Minase san went to your grandfather, to meet him, he returned just now."

She just nodded feeling uneasy. She hadn't seen him for three months.

"Dewa, oyasumi, hime sama."

"Mitsuoko." She turned to look at Ran, surprised she called her by her full name.

"Take care of Danzou please." This was no request, but a need for help and Mitsuoko knew that. It unsettled her. Of course she would do it, there was no need for such a request anyway.

Ran lowered her eyes, her lips tightened against each other and her hands clenched white as tears threatened to fall. Cold water was what she needed and although her skin protested against the sudden shock, her mind needed it. Seduce my mind and you can have my body. Find my soul and I'm yours forever. The words she had read somewhere in a book a long time ago suddenly revealed themselves in her mind. She stepped out of the water, grabbing her yukata and obi.

Mitsuoko stood behind him, watching him throw away his wet clothes as she prepared the fire. She knew he noticed her there but was too torn apart to acknowledge her presence right away. His skin glistered in the slippery light of the fire on his back, warming the lean muscles. Half of sake bottle was gone. That meant nothing, of course, he could hold alcohol exceptionally well.

It frustrated her to see him like this, to know and acknowledge that Ran had this effect on the most strong and determined man in their clan who backed down on nobody and ran away from nothing.

And it saddened her to know she owned his heart. She rose her eyes to his back once more. She closed the door and covered his head with a towel.

"Mitsuoko ka? Arigatou. He didn't turn though. And she didn't need that. She would be here for him. The man she loved from afar and for so many years. Funny enough, they were just the same, both of them reaching what they couldn't hold. Just like smoke rising in the sky. But now, she was here and so was he. Her hand untied her obi letting her kimono fall off her white shoulders as she pressed her chest to his back and her arms embraced him, setting against his shoulders.

"Mitsuoko? His towel fell off his shoulder as she lowered him on the sheets. It didn't matter now, for a few hours she just wanted to push away his misery and replace it with forget. She closed her mouth over his own, uniting in the middle as her long black hair fell over them like a curtain, his hands gripping her thigh and the back of her head when she pressed down on him.

She knew her action was probably not a good one as her thoughts ran just as quickly as her feet into reaching his room. But she had never been a liar, truth to her, either ugly or beautiful was a necessity and liberating. Her tears had mixed with the water running on her face minutes ago, for the pain she knew he was now feeling, but she doubted she could have ever made it easy for either of them. Jealousy was one of the foulest of poisons. It pollutes slowly and surely, adding until it clouds.

Her hurried steps were rather loud as he raised his head off the pillow opening his eyes and turning his head towards the door, expecting her. She allowed a quick and shallow breath before she gracefully slided the door open entering without his approval, not that she needed one anyway.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence at such a late hour in the night, hime sama?". He did it on purpose, she knew it just as he did, those exact words, that exact tone of voice. He noticed of course the state she was in as he raised to his feet, the fire burning in the irori separating their bodies.

" I want to know what your plan is" she answered her eyes unfaltering defying his own in presence and strength. I want an honest answer. You owe this to me and my family."

He continued to look at her, as the warm air from the irori condensed around them. His assumption had been right, the man called Danzou had been in love with her, that was more than easy to see and the argument they had earlier was a product of unjustified jealousy. That was even easier to see. But it was unrequiered love, as his feelings weren't returned and Law knew it from the start, her heart didn't belong to that man, as it was at that time free and untamed, raw and uncertain, inexperienced and reserved, although curious and brave. Now, her uncertainty was becoming clearer and inexperience will fade with time. But she was just as free, wild and reserved.

"Honesty. Funny thing to say hime, when you're not even honest with yourself."

His delayed answer took her by surprise as she suddenly felt cold, the thin material of her yukata not enough for such a heavy storm. He approached her, avoiding the fire.

"Stop playing games with me." she answered, disturbed by his question and his presence, drawing nearer to her.

He smiled, just like usual as she felt even more angry. "What do you want from me?" her voice was strong but slight uncertainty stained its true meaning.

As he came to stop, inches away from her, looking her exactly in the eyes Law concluded that the woman in front of him was by no means weak and defenseless, just vulnerable at times. He had seen her transform, even though it was far from finished. She was just afraid to cross the last distance to realization. He knew she was strong, especially strong willed and so did she. He pushed her hair of her left shoulder with the back of his hand.

"You."

Her cheeks dusted rosy as her moist lips were left slightly opened in an futile act to answer for no words formed. His eyes kept looking into her own and Law understood she needed him to make sense. His left hand took her face in a gentle touch and his mouth inched towards her own, decided and bold as his lips took hers in an delicate open mouth kiss. Her eyes widened, staring into his own before long lashes closed over them, unconsciously leaning into his body, gripping his forearm and chest.

Their bodies pressed together as his hand rested against her face, the other capturing her waist, holding her close to him, as it ascended to compass her hair, drowning in the silky sensation of its coolness. Ran found her body react out of instinct and want as her right arm rested against his shoulder, relieving the hot sensation of her hand in his damp hair and Law pressed her even more against him, his lips drawing her own in a seducing and heated manner, twisting her soul and mouth in a searing kiss.

Her other hand found release in his hair, next to her other one and she felt inclined to angle her head to his administrations as their lips molded perfectly on top of each other, the familiar heat returning to her body until it consumed her whole every time his tongue would caress her own, soft and demanding, and his lips would pull at her own, gentle and strong, his hands securing her body as they rested on her back or caressing her hair.

She smelled of lotus, moonlight melted in fire and snow and winter rain, fresh, graceful and wild and Law felt compelled to hold her even tighter as his hands grasped her long hair along her back, crashing her against his chest and capturing her mouth, deepening the kiss when he felt her tenure for him, releasing her feelings in his embrace and kiss.

Storm was crashing...


	7. Chapter 7- Kettei (決定)

溶ける雪

(Tokeru yuki)

CHAPTER VII – KETTEI (決定)

"Long last we meet only for me to leave hurriedly, for I could not recognize you, like the moon hidden behind the clouds."

Red had melted into the snow, in a ceremonial matter and ash floated in the air, carried by the wind. People were moving skilfully and focused across the white horizon, with the sunset behind their backs.

Ran was watching as the fire had slowly consumed itself before stepping determined onto the new, thin blanket of snow that had partially concealed the prints of war and almost erased the red, now just a faint shade beneath it, like old colour, bleached by the continuous sun. Her skin was cold, but she didn't feel it.

"Hime sama, we're ready."

She turned to look at him. Just a year younger than herself, Daisuke was trying to be as helpful as he could be. She nodded and passed him, leaving him to look at the now burning house of the Tachibana.

The wood was almost consumed and Daisuke clenched his teeth, the sound of tears and anger stopping in his throat. Ran didn't flinch or try to comfort him as her steps were determined and bold. Even though her heart was heavy and hurt, she didn't have time to register it enough, as her mind unconsciously protected herself from it. But when everything held inside would come to burst, what would she do then, and how will she handle it?...

She stopped in front of Danzou who looked at her silently. He would have to protect her, from others, maybe even from herself. Ran's eyes had changed from yesterday. They held hurt and slight confusion, but he had been right to trust his princess, for the determination he saw in them left no room for believing she wouldn't do the right thing up until the end. As much as he loved her still, as much as her rejection still hurt, as much as he knew she would never truly let herself drown in his love, but merely accept it as a comfort and necessary need, he couldn't stop himself from wanting to be by her side, forever, to know he would always be the one to be there, even though she wouldn't answer back as he had wanted, but, Danzou felt that as long as she would just give him that, it would be enough for him.

He wanted to kill _him..._and he was almost sure that once he faced him, it would take an enormous amount of self-control not to do it. For Ran's sake, he never mentioned his name, since the attack from last night on the Tachibana house and Yukimori. The damage was extensive. The main house had been burned down to nothing, the fire extended to the dojo and training chambers. The houses of their friends and everyone in the Yukimori had been burned down as well...nothing escaped. The living quarters and stables as well. It was an all out war against the house of Tachibana, and it left nothing, except the clan, standing. There were no casualties, but Tachibana Otome had been heavily injured.

Ran's hair embraced her shoulders and she looked extremely vulnerable to him right now. Her beautiful voice awoke him from his thoughts.

"The others are ready to leave, please lead them. I'll go to the tent to make the last preparations."

"Wakatta."

She passed him, and he turned to look at her distancing figure once more with a heavy sigh before he left to assemble the clan.

The snow had started to fall again and Ran raised her head towards the falling snowflakes that melted onto her lashes and on her lips. Her eyes closed against the sudden gush of wind and she turned her eyes towards the setting sun. "We should hurry" she thought before entering the improvised tent with a clenched heart.

"Seiko san, Mitsuouko. How is obaa san?"

"We managed to stop the bleeding. Her left lung was punctured I think, I can't say for sure."

Ran winced.

"You don't know?" Ran asked.

"Well, from her breathing that's what I concluded" Seiko answered.

"If only we had a doctor with us" Mitsuouko instantly regretted her sentence, as she looked warily at Ran.

"We don't, she said simply, and until we make it to grandfather we can't afford one." She knelled next to her grandmother and touched her hand, looking at her long. With a last squeeze of her grandmother's hand she raised to her feet.

"She's stable hime sama, but, I don't know when she'll wake up." Seiko finished.

"Make sure she's warm, take as many blankets as you need, and protect her head. Secure her with leather onto the carriage. Danzou already gathered the others. We leave in ten minutes."

She stopped before the entrance and turned her head over her shoulder.

"Thank you." she said with a genuine smile before she left, the sudden reflection of the light hurting her eyes.

Mitsuouko smiled back and let a solitary tear fall.

"Senchou." Law turned towards Bepo.

"How much longer?" he asked while readjusting his cap.

"Another two hours."

"Why didn't we help them?" Bepo asked bluntly. It wasn't an inquiry, Bepo simply wanted to know.

Law turned to look at him again. Bepo wasn't angry, just sad. Law sighed.

"You've become attached to her Bepo and I'm sorry for that, it was my fault."

"Ran san is a special person, senchou, I know that, she was the first person to not be afraid of me, except for you and the crew and Luffy san. Her clan never judged me. But it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I...don't believe they deserved that. Ran san didn't deserve that. I know our mission, I know about the history of the Tachibana's and about the books. I know we should avoid going into matters that don't concern us, or complicate them, but...we simply didn't do the right thing."

" Ran had a change on you Bepo. Don't bother too much about it, I'm sure she'll manage. She's brave. Go tell Shachi to prepare the boilers, we're sinking."

"She also had a change on you, senchou". Bepo spoke before he left the room, angry for he knew his captain was stalling his own faith and feelings.

Law didn't turn. He just furrowed his eyebrows in discomfort before edging towards the window.

"Here, I found one, between the fallen wood." Danzou put a dark purple cape onto her shoulders.

"Thank you. I thought the fire burned it. It was my favorite you know." she smiled back, letting the warm lining accustom her shoulders, tying it in front of her neck.

"I know. This is the finest material the Tachibana could develop until now. It doesn't burn that easily Ran." he smiled back. Minase san designed it especially for you."

"He did, didn't he. The chief of the science and technological department." Her voice was low. She had her reasons to suspect him, and Danzou agreed, just didn't voice it.

"How long before we reach Tsuchiyama? "

"Considering Otome sama's state, about two days." Why do you ask?" Danzou said curiously.

"I was thinking maybe we could send a few troops ahead, to warn ojii san that we are coming, maybe they could bring some help and prepare ahead of time. But I changed my mind, though. We'll stay together." She turned to him, her shoulder brushing his arm, as snow fell off her feet with every step she took, only to encounter it again at the next one.

"I wouldn't have advised it."

"I know, one of the reasons I changed my mind, Chief of Tactics and Battle Department" she joked.

He smiled relieved she still had her sense of humor, and although he always knew she would become brilliant when it came to decisions and battle, it was a pleasant surprise to see she was becoming what he expected of her much more rapidly.

" Kaizo and Seina will be delighted to see you." she laughed remembering the incident four years ago.

Danzou frowned. He really wanted to not remember that fact again. Ran laughed even more when she saw his scolding face.

Mitsuouko looked at their backs, and at Ran's shoulders, shifting underneath the purple material with her laughter and she lowered her eyes to the disrupting snow in front.

Danzou caught Mitsuouko's face in the corner of his eyes and turned his head to her. Their eyes met for a moment before Seiko called her.

Ran raised her eyes to his profile.

"You know, you can be very obvious sometimes" he spoke not looking at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind." he turned to look at her and laughed at her angry pouting face.

"What's so funny? I still don't get it."

"It's all right Ran, you're still young. You have time to learn." he said amused.

"Pff, like you're so old and wise." she scolded, draping her cape against her arms.

"No, but I'm _older_ and _wiser._" he answered emphasizing his point.

"Good for you. And just so you know, she spoke, I understand better than you think". She turned to him and Danzou was left slightly amazed at the look in her eyes. He didn't know if it was the melting sunlight inside the snow, but her eyes never sparkled like that, and the golden hue behind the purple was more than beautiful.

"Captain?"

"Drop the bridge Bepo."

Metal fell harshly loud against the snow stained earth and Law stepped onto it with a concentrated feel.

"Trafalgar Law." A deep, and unforgiving sounding voice approached him.

Law's eyes met dark golden ones. The leader of the Minamoto clan was indeed imposing and menacing. He was tall and extremely strong, he could tell, but what struck him the most was the almost surreal resemblance of Kouga Minamoto to Ran. Not physically, for Ran had mostly adopted the features of the Tachibana from her mother, especially the lean, graceful and flexible body. The only feature he could think of that was adopted from his father's side were the eyes, especially the golden hue she sometimes displayed, when she was angry. Other than that, both clans had black hair and black eyes, with the exception of the leaders, whose eyes were like melted sun, during the battle. Black eyes suddenly turning golden, was mostly a sign of approaching danger the Minamoto displayed when being cautious or in a serious fight. To strangers or enemies, it meant they should really be prepared for the worse. Out of the four families, the Minamoto was by far the strongest when it came to raw power, and very close to danger itself. They were bold, extremely strong, very loyal, very honest and extremely determined.

The same determination he saw in Ran, was written in her grandfather's eyes.

" Aa."

Kouga scanned the man in front of him scrutinizingly. His eyes turned to black once more, before a shadow of a smile graced his determined and sharp features. "Let's go inside, I believe you're tired from the, let me say it myself, quite the fast journey you made to get here. Bring your nakama, I'm sure they're hungry."

It was true, he had hurried to get here, the journey to Tsuchiyama in the New World from Yukimori usually takes two days, yet they managed in 12 hours. Tired, was putting it lightly."

"It's quite all right, they can stay in the submarine and rest."

"Senchou!" he could hear the annoyed and protesting whispers. He turned to them with a look that could easily be spelled as murder.

Few times in his life had Kouga been amused. This was one occasion.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Law san, it's forbidden to leave the submarine here anyway. We will have it moved to a secure and hidden place inside the island, this shore is easily seen from far away. Besides, we have enough rooms. Make yourself comfortable please. Seina, Kaizo, you come with me, the others, please accommodate our guests. Law san, if you don't mind, he turned towards him serious, I would like to speak to you alone."

Bepo walked towards the chambers watching his captain leave with Kouga.

"Ran's grandpa is really scary..."

The sun was almost down, as its last rays of sun held tightly for the horizon and Ran felt her body succumb to tiredness as it drifted sideways. She realized she hadn't slept for a whole day and night. Danzou caught her shoulders and looked at her concerned.

His handsome face and concerned gentle eyes came into view. Ran realized now, that he would only look at her like that, with such such gentle eyes and feel.

"We should stop and rest, you didn't get any sleep."

"How is grandma?" She steadied herself on his forearms.

"Nothing's changed."

Ran walked towards the carriage and took a look at her sleeping face, touching her hand and adjusting the blankets once more. Danzou came next to her.

"This is so scary..." He turned to face her. "Sometimes it feels like she will never wake up, and that I will never be able to fulfill my duty as a leader." Tears didn't suit her, although it didn't diminish any of her beauty. Sadness just didn't suit her, and Danzou knew she held inside much more. Hurt and tired he knew sooner or later she would come to relish her feelings to the world.

Ran was never one to hold her emotions, much on the contrary, she welcomed them and embodied them, letting them open, forming her surroundings, her thoughts, feelings, her vulnerabilities. Emotions were her strength, but she still wasn't able to control them. She was like a fire, uncontrolled and untamed and her emotions were like fire sparks, falling randomly without ascendancy and direction, consuming with purpose, but without limit sometimes. She fueled on them. It wasn't a bad thing at all, if only she could come to master them, she would be undefeated. The shichibukai had been right. He had read her so well in such a short time. He hated him for he tormented her heart and stole it, drowning her soul and then left without leaving any sense of support for her. But he decided a while back he would be her pillar of support, even when she grew to not need one anymore. He knew, she would become stronger and able to lead them and her emotions. He had no doubt. She was young, but time will prove to be her ally even if now she didn't feel like that at all.

"Come on, he turned her around, wiping her tears away. We need to get going so we can bring Otome sama to a physician soon, don't worry so much about her, have you forgotten how strong she is?'"

"Of course not, but-"

"She is still the leader of the Tachibana family, the most respected and feared of the four families, you don't honor her or the family by thinking like this Ran."

His words had the effect he suspected and expected. Her eyes suddenly turned dark and concentrated, almost angry at his words, as if she had been insulted for him thinking like that of her."

"If we don't stop we can reach Tsuchiyama tomorrow evening. That's one day only."

"Yes, I know." Her resolve was indeed admirable. He smiled to himself.

She drank the remaing water and arranged the cape on her shoulders. "We should get going, the others are all in front of us already. We're being left behind."

"Not so fast hime." he took her arm. "I didn't say you don't need to rest."

"Excuse me?"

"Saa, hope on" he put his right knee to the snow covered ground, rounding his back slightly.

"You want me to get on your back?" her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, you need to sleep, I don't, I'm well rested, now come on, I'll carry you."

"We haven't done this since I was fourteen, Danzou" she answered amused.

"Age doesn't matter Ran, it's a matter of tactics now." She burst out laughing and he turned to look at her over his shoulders annoyed, while his arms were still lunged behind his back.

"What's so funny?"

"Ha...that was a good laugh, she wiped away her tears and gave him some of the rarest smiles he had ever seen her display as his features changed from annoyed to gentle once more and she looked at him grateful and calm.

"Thank you."

"Aa." He wrapped his arms behind her thighs, holding the back of her knees as he stood up and started walking.

It wasn't long before the slight swaying and the calm surroundings claimed her tired body and mind in a long and welcomed sleep.

A friend, that's what he will always be for her, even if he loved her passionately and strong, only a man in love with a certain woman could be. Her steady and warm breath on his neck tickled him, as he felt her relax on his back and he smiled to himself for being able to be here for her.

Mitsuoko turned her head to look at them, as she waited. She didn't feel jealous, just sad.

"Is she all right?" Seiko came and touched her forehead. "She's not sick, just very tired." she ansewerd to herself. "I don't blame her."

"Mitsuoko" Danzou's voice caught her attention.

"Yes?" She looked at him, and Ran's sleeping figure on his shoulder. She bit her lip, a gesture Danzou took in. He looked ahead and then turned to her once more.

"When we get to Tsuchiyama, I want to talk to you." His bold and earnest eyes took her aback.

"Ee..."

There was almost no wind, and snow had started to fall, silently as the earth turned white once more, and the air warmed against their bodies. The rare curtain of snowflakes enveloped Ran like a dream as they melted on her dark hair and slided to water against its length. Her breath was moist and quiet and only the rare, stray, winter wind could hear the name she whispered and stained her lips.

Law looked down to the books he had next to him. Up until now he never opened them. He only came into the possession of the latter one a few hours back. The first one had been in his hands though since the beginning.

His dark blue hakama, almost black in obscure light fell on the first page.

"Come in."

"Senchou."

"What is it Bepo?" He scanned the first page curiously.

"I brought you tea."

Law raised his eyes surprised.

"You don't like tea, captain?"

"Of course I do. But why are you bringing it ? What is it that you want to ask me?"

" I...I wanted to say, that, I am grateful. "

"For what?"

"For...anou...that..."

"Bepo. What is it?"

Bepo raised his eyes to look at his captain, and to Law it would have been at least halfway amusing to see Bepo looking at him with such concentrated black orbs that sometimes resembled peppercorns, if he didn't know that what he had to say was a serious matter to him.

"I am grateful that you are our captain." Bepo finished his sentence, blushing.

Law returned to the book and Bepo stood up to exit the room. Law knew that all his crew had been outside listening, some of them probably holding their tears, as if they were women and not pirates, which only amused him more.

"Aa."

It was his way of thanking them, and acknowledge the bond. There was no need for words anyway.

Bepo as well as the whole crew had been at first susceptible to disapproval at their captain's choice yesterday, but they knew now, they should never had doubted his judgment. Even if shadowed, or the means of doing things was more or less unapproved, in the end, just the way he always does, he surprised them with doing the right thing. Now it was just a matter of waiting.

Bepo was worried for Ran, and for once in his life he wanted to know what his captain was thinking even if it was a terribly dangerous thing to wish.

"You know what" Penguin spoke as they returned to his room, holding the obi of his hakama.

"What?" Shachi asked back.

"I think captain is in love with Ran san."

Bepo turned to look at him and the three of them stopped.

"Is she all right I wonder?" Shachi raised his head to look at the stars. Extremely brilliant, like chips of silver thrown randomly on dark blue satin.

"I'm sure she's fine, Penguin said. Ran san is like one of those stars, the brightest of any of them."

"Aaa, nagareboshi! Quick, make a wish!"

Three pair of eyes closed tightly in a forgotten moment and it wasn't until they opened them that they realized the palm of their hands were red from closing their fists too tightly against them.

"Yosh! Now everything will be all right!"

"Idiot!, stop yelling like that in the middle of the night!" Shachi smacked him over the head, earning a disapproving look from Bepo.

"Does everyone wear hakama in the ninja clans?" their voices drifted afar as they entered their room.

"I think so..."

Kouga shut the window and turned on the fire.

"Seina, Kaizo"

"Hai!

" Stay alert."

"I don't think the pirates are able to harm us Majesty. Maybe the shichibukai but-"

"I'm not worried for them. They are our guests and allies, I know this know. Kouga put another wood inside the irori.

Seina and Kaizo looked at each other surprised. "Allies?..."

Kouga turned to look at them sharply.

"Ha! Your Majesty!"

"Watch out for the gates. I expect Ran and the others to be here soon.

Seina and Kaizo turned serious.

"Yokai!".

Law closed the books and layed on his back with his hands behind his head looking at the shadows on the ceiling. It was interesting and intriguing to find that Minamoto Kouga had trusted him into reading the books. He knew now what made them so important, even though they were just an alleged reason for the World Government to get their hands on Ran. Her power was unique and unmatched. Taking the books as well as her would be check mate.

But why would they think they could actually do it?...Getting the books wouldn't have been impossible, just tremendously difficult for they were each in the protection and possession of two extremely powerful and respected families, one of which was the the most feared, but with the right people, such as himself, the right talking, the right man to exploit in vulnerability it could have been done.

He knew the traitor in the Tachibana family wouldn't have wanted money. Law was certain that absolutely no one in either families would ever be interested in such petty aspects. _He _had been the key member to all of this, the bridge between the two families, that now shared a common blood bond, Ran.

_He_ would be a very old, very loyal friend to the house of Tachibana. Law had seen him once. The World Government had promised him one thing, if he would ally with them and help with the retrieving of the books, _he_ would have Ran. And so, the books as well as Ran's power would be in the hands of the World Government. It was the only way and Law was certain this was how it actually was.

After reading the books, he knew, the information inside them was extremely precious and if by any chance should it fall in the wrong hands, it could mean the end of them. By nature, every great power is bound to fall sometime.

But what made the World Government _think _they could control Ran? She would rather die than fall to such shame, he was sure of that. It was true that what he had done right now, coming to her grandfather was a sudden decision, not planed or even thought ahead. It didn't even cross his mind for a second. But after that night from yesterday, her eyes, angry, curious, determined, wanting to know, but being unable to grasp her emotions, her thoughts and desire, her lips and body that silently fell to him, unsure and brave, accepting him, melting into his mind and body, the heated kiss, the heated embrace and the coming fire made him suddenly and out of the blue consider this option. Just to be able to help her.

It was remarkable even to himself how in those conditions he had been able to think and execute the most correct decision, protecting Ran and her family for that matter would be protecting the books.

He knew she was strong enough to withstand the attack. He didn't give a thought to what she would think or feel once he wouldn't be there, but he had to make the decision fast. He knew he was a suspect and that she would soon be here, together with the rest of the Tachibana's. It was the only logical solution.

The fire bit hungrily in the wood, snapping it in the middle with a rustling sound. Law turned to look at it as it warmed his face and lips and he remembered the kiss, not the taste, not the sound or the smell of it, but the feel of it, as his lips would delicately and determinedly part her own, fall on hers and stay there as if their mouths would have been forever brought together and he didn't know anything else but them.

He wasn't one to fall for a woman easily, ever. But Ran...she was beautiful and smart, but what he liked and maybe actually loved was the intriguing and complex transformation of her soul, how he would be attracted to her in a silent matter, but with the inside of all of this happenings, burning. Ran was a self-burning and self-bearing fire and he was attached to her already. It was soft, easy and silent, not turbulent and hasty and she was able to hold him into her ring of fire just like that. She would never be boring, and she would never yield. He had her already, but, she also had him, and he didn't try to deny that. A silent, forever burning fire, that creeps slowly and surely, consuming forever, and never stopping.

Morning was a few hours away and sleep soon took him as he dreamt of fire, ghosts of black and white skin falling under him, melting in his arms and between his lips.

Danzou looked up at the early morning sun stinging painfully the horizon and the tall trees of the Tsuchiyama reaching their snowy tips towards the sky. He looked at Ran, still asleep on his back as he repositioned herself better when he felt her sliding off. She looked peaceful and he was grateful he could at least give her a few hours of well earned rest.

His eyes concentrated determined towards the lands in front of him as he held her body tighter against his back, disrupting the snow beneath them with a forward step. Just a few more hours.

Law took his coat and readjusted his cap, sliding the shoji door open to find Bepo waiting for him outside.

"I'm coming with you captain. How come you're not wearing your hakama, I thought it was mandatory" he blinked confused, looking at his own self, clothed in one "

"Outside it isn't."

"Oh..."

Kouga looked at the two leaving towards the shore as he turned the fire into ash and let the wild wind dance across the room as snow dust settled at the entrance.

Law's steps were steady and paced, his hands resting in his pockets, the nodachi resting on his usual shoulder. He crossed the bridge and headed for the clearing, leaving the enormous tall trees behind him. Bepo didn't speak another word, knowing his captain was going ahead to meet her.

The sun was up and it was the first day since he met her that he saw such a blue sky, not a single cloud shadowing the earth. The crystal light from the snow reflected on his sword as he grabbed the hilt in his right hand firmly.

**Author's note:** I apologize for the late update, it has been hectic... The next chapter will be up a lot sooner. Gomen nasai ne. Yoroshiku.


	8. Chapter 8 - Shinrai (信頼)

溶ける雪

(Tokeru yuki)

CHAPTER VIII – SHINRAI (信頼)

"In my dreams, I creep closer to you..."

Danzou's thoughts on the shichibukai were of a contrariated nature. While he considered the shichibukai, as any other pirates and world governments allies nonetheless, a threat to the family, he also acknowledged his power and mental strength. He had battled many men to know what raw power is, and he had, in his younger years been defeated more than a few times to be able to recognize instantly now what an opponent is capable of. But his own position as head of the Tactics Department also gave him the necessary discipline, time, experience and patience to fully grasp what an opponent is capable of as a full individual. Pure strength or speed meant very little. In time, the mind becomes the most powerful weapon one can harvest and use. It is by far the most limitless of abilities and Danzou had learned that since he was young, and precisely because of that innate ability was he able to become the man that he is now, the leader of the Tachibana troops, the most feared and the most powerful of the four families. To him, his raw strength and speed, as well as his battle abilities as an all rounder were just advantages and features developed through practice and nothing more. His composed and agile mind, the exact ability to fully utilize his minds capacity, almost endless, was the core of his strength, that lead to everything else. Because of that one attribute was every Tachibana taught in that exact perspective.

Danzou had seen the same ability in Trafalgar Law. His devil fruit power was just a bonus. He had known right when he had locked eyes with him for the first time, the shichibukai was not an opponent he could win easily in a fight and for the first time since he had become the leader of his troops, the doubt of even winning the fight bit coldly into his flesh the moment he saw the fierce look in which _he_ looked at Ran. He remembered the sudden stiffness in his own shoulders when he saw the way _he_ gazed at her, and the sudden wave of dominance that fell on his mind and heart that particular time. Love was a very dangerous thing. It was maybe because Danzou had never thought, until now, of the possibility of another man claiming what he had foolishly thought that belonged to him. Ran would never be anything, anyone could posses. She was simply Ran. He smiled bittersweet at the sudden memory.

While his own desires had dulled his senses, and that particular night when he had seen him with her in a strange sense of familiarity and naive intimacy from Ran's part, which he later acknowledged she hadn't even been aware of, had brought up in him the rage and irrational of the moment, the later happenings afterwards had been a cold shake to reality in which he cursed his own weakness and faulty behavior. Ran had always been an honest young woman and even the harsh, cold feeling of uncertainty and inexperience that suddenly washed over her without any warning didn't change that.

He knew now that Trafalgar Law most likely loved her. And Ran loved him back, even though she didn't really know how to explain that feeling to herself. But, Danzou knew very well how love felt, as his own attachment fell right on, when he saw her for the first time and he grew stronger as years went by and they both became adults. It made him fiercer and restless. Why the shichibukai did what he did, as he was never to be seen again since the attack on the house of Tachibana two days ago, without giving any help, was still a question he didn't have an answer to. He could only speculate. And speculation only left room for doubt.

The sun was up in the sky warming his face. He realized he had been running all night, never stopping even when the first rays of sun crept determined between the thick leaves of the Tsuchiyama forest, gliding onto the undisturbed snow in front of him like a mirror. The smell of the sea made him close his eyes. He had always liked the sea.

Ran's slim figure warmed his back and it wasn't until he turned to look at her over his shoulder that he noticed his fingers were stiff from carrying her all night. Not that he minded though. He had stopped so the others could catch up with him, in his lost thought of random remembrances he had long overran them. They were an hour or two from the Minamoto residence, just as he had calculated.

The long, dark blue kimono Mitsuouko wore on top of her battle uniform contrasted harmoniously with the snow. He looked at her long, with a faint sense of guilt.

That night he had fallen too easily. He had always known she was in love with him, even though she had never mentioned her affection. Taking a woman that loves you to bed, even though you don't share her heart and feelings, was something he had tried to avoid. Lust is one thing, and when both parties know that is the sole purpose for the encounter, neither has any expectations from one another. He didn't feel like he had betrayed Ran by sleeping with Mitsuouko, but, he feared that he awoke in Mitsuouko the same thing he had always tried to avoid. The expectation of something palpable, of his heart turning towards her own, as her feelings slowly crept towards him, soaking his heart and dyeing it with her colour.

He looked at Ran's sleeping face, smiling bitterly as he knew he had tried to do that exact thing, unconsciously, with Ran's own heart. Love is a strange thing indeed. He wondered how deeply Ran's heart was embellished and with what color as it bloomed right in front of him in ways he was sure she didn't even realize it happening. And _his_ heart as well...what color did Ran dye it with?...

Mitsuouko's feet stopped a few steps from them. Ran was still asleep. It was curious even to herself that she didn't feel even the slightest shadow of jealousy...Still, sadness and especially uncertainty felt much more colder and tasted much more bitter.

"Why did you stop, Mitsuouko?"Seiko half finished the sentence as she followed Mitsuouko's eyes towards Danzou and Ran still sleeping on his back.

"Pull yourself together, there's no time for this at this moment."

Mitsuouko felt like thousands of buckets of ice fell on top of her, as her heart started racing in her chest, her pupils constricting to the sudden emotion. Slightly ashamed she bit her lower lip as she tried to lower her heartbeat. She looked at Seiko's back, as her feet started to move once more.

Seiko knew very well what Mitsuouko was feeling as she had always known she harbored feelings for their troop leader from the very beginning. She was the girls counselor in all matters concerning women nonetheless. She had been the best friend and confident of Ran's mother. They grew up together. Up until now, she remained the best and the most famous spy in all the four families. Her reputation preceded her as she was still undefeated in her skills as the perfect spy operative. Matters concerning love, control of one's feelings, and all the other things necessary to a Tachibana woman, she was the one to polish. Mitsuoko was a strong fighter, although unable to control her feelings, just like Ran, Mitsuouko succumbed to rapidly. She was easily influenced and malleable, although not in a weak way. Seiko still wondered with a clenched heart if this young woman will ever be able to grasp happiness. She was so different from Ran... It almost felt like Mitsuouko was chasing blindly for hope.

As for Ran, Seiko looked at her sleeping face, praising her healthy looking hair, for some reason she wasn't too concerned about her as she realized Ran's growth as a human being was beautiful. As a future leader, she had still much more to learn and assimilate, Ran's own doubt was rather understandable. She was still very young. She had grown up without the support and love of her parents, when Sawako and Kouhaku died protecting her. And the happenings later, when they had been forced to seal the Minamoto power, far too strong in a four year old. It was a sad story. Her grandfather had left for Tsuchiyama after the funeral of his son and daughter in law, leaving Ran in the care of her grandmother.

She remembered the last look he gave to the child and to Otome sama. They had been once lovers, promised to each other...

It wasn't regret, as pure purple looked back into dark ones. Kouga knew even since then, something Seiko still couldn't foretell, that the Minamoto power in Ran, although sealed, would come to surface. She felt a shiver travel her skin beneath the sleeves of her kimono at the memory. The Minamoto were such a strong and dangerous clan...They had been for hundreds of years Tachibana's main rival.

The bridge between the two families was Ran. And even since the war, long before Ran's mother Sawako was even born, the two families had grown tired of endless and meaningless fighting, trying to somehow find a way to put an end to it.

But it was always something that stirred the craving peace, always something that stirred the hungry beast of war, red with intention and infliction. Somehow the World Government or something else managed to crumble the thin veil of hope, rising once more the proud hearts of the two families to war. Until Ran happened. It was unexpected and calm, almost natural. Seiko didn't know if it was the will of the Universe, to grant this wish to so many that hoped the fighting and hatred, even though sometimes justified, would stop. And it had been peaceful and happy for a few good years. She remembered how it felt almost surreal, smiling back to a beautiful happy face of a future mother.

Seiko had been immensely troubled by Sawako's death, only two years older than herself. She had always found the love between Kouhaku Minamoto and Sawako extremely beautiful. Like a perfect scent that captures and floats across time, memories, life.

She had helped her with the pregnancy and with the birth. She had watched over Ran even since she had been born, and everyday since the death of her parents.

Their deaths had once more cut off the two families, not in war or hatred, but this time, in sadness. Maybe it just wasn't meant for the two families to be together. It felt like two giant hands of ice had always pulled the two apart. She smiled, thinking she had to put away, probably more than any other women in her family, many things. Including love. Because she knew very well of that matter. She had always been the main counselor in her family in every aspects that concerned a Tachibana woman.

As for Trafalgar Law, Seiko had liked him from the start. Yes, she had always kept in her mind the need for mandatory distance concerning the shichibukai, but her expert eye, even at first slightly reluctant, had managed to see what the others didn't. Except Otome sama. Her eyes fell on the carriage where she layed, and Seiko's sad and hurtful eyes turned to Ran's figure once more.

What she had always loved in Ran's almost majestic figure was, in Seiko's own opinion, the most powerful of her weapons and traits: confidence. Ran was maybe not aware of it, as she sometimes hesitated, but her confidence was solid.

She smiled, approaching Danzou.

"Captain, we've been walking for over an hour, are you sure we're not lost?" Bepo asked while he turned his head over his shoulder, his ears picking up the sound of dancing snow. "It feels like we've only walked a few hundred meters, the trees are still behind us."

It was true that they actually didn't move so much, still in the giant clearing, and all around the only thing you could see was pure white. Easily misleading, a beginner would easily be lost and left to die in the cold or from hunger. Quite a strategic location. The Minamoto's were nevertheless experts in tracking. The giant trees behind were the only landmark you could hold. But getting lost inside the forest was far worse than getting lost in the clearing. Yes, it was probably one of the best hideouts Law had ever seen.

"Captain?"

He kept his silence, not in the mood to answer. Trafalgar Law had never been an emotional man, actually much on the contrary, he was know as cold and sometimes ruthless even though calm and collected. His heart had never raced with anything close to an emotion, be it anticipation, anger, lust or even love. To him those things although understandable, were simply not for him.

But the sudden weight he felt on his shoulders and chest probably resembled that exact thing he had tried to push away successfully. Since leaving for the clearing his mind had held the line of a single thought. Her.

Ran's lashes unfolded gracefully slow towards the cloudless sky, as her pupils contracted inside the purple when light fell on them, concentrating her eyesight. The snowy tips of the Tsuchiyama forest came into view.

Danzou felt her raising her own body off as he lost the sudden warmth with slight regret.

"Good morning, slept all right?"

Ran lowered her head towards him, as her hair fell off his shoulders with a slight caress. She smiled gently at him, nodding slowly.

Danzou felt his heart race faster as his pupils dilated and he felt himself constricted in that sole moment. He had never seen anyone smile so gentle ever before and he was somehow proud of the sole gesture that was meant only for him, like a precious memory.

"Thank you." Tiredness had left her voice. "Could you put me down, I would like to check on grandma.

"Danzou?"

"Hm?"

She smiled amused, only to furrow her eyebrows in the next moment. In her selfish act she had forgotten that this man had carried her across the night, and was probably dead tired.

"It's ok now, you can put me down", she smiled touching his shoulders.

"Aa..." Her feet touched the ground and she felt her muscles flex with the new wave of energy from a restful sleep.

Her eyes fell on him as her hands took his own.

"Ran?"

"I'm sorry", she spoke her eyes concerned, looking at his hands, massaging them so he could regain the feel once more. They were very cold. "Check on grandma? she thought, that was the only thing I could say after he carried me all night so I could rest. How stupid can I be..."

"Ran?" Danzou looked at her slightly amused from her troubled look as his eyes became gentle once more when he realized she had been concerned for him.

"I'm fine, really, stop doing that, you're tickling me" he spoke stopping her hands.

"Huh?" she raised her eyes looking extremely puzzled. "But they're cold and stiff from carrying me all night. You should get some rest, really, look, maybe a few hours of sleep, we're all ready in Tsuchiyama, the others won't mind, really."

Seiko smiled.

"Sleep? You think I need sleep from carrying a woman all night?" he spoke amused.

"What?"

"Ran, this was nothing, really, compared to what I had to do in my missions, so stop worrying. I did it because I wanted to and because it was needed, don't trouble yourself over me. Beside, your weight is almost insignificant. If you'll excuse me, I have to go and talk to Daisuke. I suggest we stop for ten minutes so all of us can gather."

"Ee..."

He smiled amused at her almost appalled face and strove past her to the young man awaiting his orders.

"Insignificant?"...she thought to herself...Had she lost weight?. She felt irritated at his words as she turned around to answer, but only blinked when she saw him talking to the others for what should come next. Her answer had long dissipated behind her lips.

Her eyes turned towards the carriage where Seiko was checking Otome's vitals.

"She's fine, Ran, don't worry."

"It's not easy not to worry Seiko san... ''

She had wanted to speak some words of comfort to Ran, but nothing came to mind. Danzou interrupted the sudden silence.

"We have only one hour left until we reach the clearing, once there we stay together, some of you have never been to Tsuchiyama before, you can get easily lost. Let's go."

Ran had visited her grandfather very few times in her life. The last time was five years ago when she had turned eighteen.

Danzou looked at Ran walking next to him and wondered at her reaction when she would see him. Because Danzou was sure that he was there. And this was no speculation.

Law closed his eyes against the endless blue above. Bepo's nervous pacing had been left somewhere on a second plan as he felt his body gradually relax against the soft pile of snow, with his forearms crossed behind his head as a cushion. He figured it would still take some time for them to get here. For her to get here. His body had already accustomed to the harsh and cold environment, remembering his days while still in North Blue. It had been almost as cold as here and Yukimori. He had liked Yukimori. He wondered how much damage it took from the attack from two days ago. Probably extensive seeing how all the Tachibana's were coming here for temporary refuge. But still, he had no doubt they would rebuild the village soon. There was no sound besides Bepo's footstepts and even the passing wind was silent. If he was right, the clear sky above would be in a matter of hours covered in dark heavy clouds of storm. The sleepy winter sunlight warmed his face slightly. He opened his eyes to the sudden vision behind his closed lids. Her long dark hair between his fingers. Did he miss her? He didn't think so. He wasn't a man that would attach himself to such emotions. But, somehow he figured that he did want to meet her. Maybe it was just the same. He didn't ponder too much on such a passing thought though.

"Captain"

Law stood up. "I know Bepo. Try to relax."

"What? But I'm not nervous." Bepo answered wide eyed. Law only looked at him and the marks his bear feet left on a mile radius, with a sigh.

Danzou had seen him and the bear that stood next to him, from a while ago. He wasn't sure if Ran had seen him yet, since she would constantly go and check on her grandmother.

"I think a storm is coming" he heard her spoke and stopped to look at her. Her cheeks were slightly red from the raw wind that had now blown almost continuously.

"Aa."

"Don't stop Danzou. We're almost there." She passed him with strong , steady steps, her purple cape swaying gently on her shoulders, as her dark, rich black hair would raise and fall almost as quickly on her back. So she had seen him. He smiled at her moving silhouette, acknowledging that Ran was growing stronger as time went by. "It's not easy having to grow strong when you don't even now where to begin, isn't it, Ran?" he spoke only to himself.

"Danzou. You're being left behind."

Her delicate profile and those eyes that haunted him daily, now with the familiar golden hue behind them, that only came in certain situations, had made him smile again. He was at her side once more. Ran didn't notice it, but her steps were getting quicker and heavier.

"Your parents would be tremendously proud of you Ran" Seiko spoke softly to the coming storm.

The sun had already been pushed aside as its light and steady warmth had been swallowed by the rough coat of dark, dull clouds of gray and the snow had turned to ice under the cold, steady breath of the wind.

Ran had stopped a few feet in front of him, with Danzou by her side. Seiko had stopped behind them.

Her eyes genuinely clashed with his own, as he was studying her reaction closely. She was clearly angry and confused, hurt. But Ran had always been a very smart woman. This time he noticed she kept her emotions in check. But it wasn't still because she could. But because she didn't know how and what to do at this moment. The faintest feeling of relief that she hadn't been hurt, taking into account the possibility that her wound might reopen once more, washed over him for the slightest of a second. It came natural and he let it happen as it went away just as quickly as it appeared.

"I see that you're unharmed, hime."

"Did you have any doubts?" her voice was clearly angry. Did she think that he had toyed with her? Not that it wouldn't be somehow understandable.

He looked at her long. Her proud shoulders under the purple cape told him she would always be ready to riposte. He smiled knowingly, a smile she took in. Her eyes hadn't lost the golden hue. The Minamoto power, that she was clearly yet to be aware of.

"No."

Bepo was looking nervously from his captain to Ran.

"Anou...Ran san...I'm...I'm glad that you're ok..."

Ran had turned to look at him, her eyes softening, as the golden hue melted away behind the purple. Bepo's teary eyes with his hands clasped together at his chest was a genuine and pregnant feeling of care. The memory of him helping her wash and train from weeks ago flashed before her eyes.

"Thank you Bepo."

He only nodded relieved to see her safe.

"A storm's coming, Law broke the silence. Your grandfather is waiting for you. We should hurry."

She looked at him one more time before she passed him, almost grazing his shoulder.

Law could only smile at the look Danzou gave him.

"Let's go Bepo."

"Aye captain."

"_Swift waters parted by jagged rocks are joined at river's end"..._

Minamoto Kouga had waited in front of the gate for over an hour. Ice flowers had already settled on the roofs of the large residence of the Minamoto that hosted their entire clan. It had been five years since he had seen his granddaughter. He could only feel the natural wave of proud when he saw her.

She looked at him long before bowing.

"Ohisashiburi, ojii sama."

"Aa...buji de yokatta." He grabbed her shoulders bringing her to his chest.

She refused to cry. He looked down at her, at the same eyes of her mother and grandmother, holding her delicate shoulders into his large hands and stepping away to look at her.

"You've blossomed Ran."

She smiled grateful. The golden hue was gone but Kouga felt it lurking inside of her, stepping to the surface only when needed. He smiled back.

"You must be tired, I have your rooms ready." His eyes were searching and Seiko knew instantly for whom.

"Otome sama has been seriously injured Kouga sama, she spoke. I'm afraid, she is still unconscious."

Kouga locked eyes with her. Seiko stepped aside to reveal the carriage.

He approached it with a steady step, leaning over it as his large hand caressed her hair. Ran looked away as the sudden wave of anger and tears washed over her, unwillingly locking eyes with him. Law gazed back at her and at her sudden approach of holding in her emotions. She was tired, hurt, scared for her grandmothers life. He approached the carriage.

"What do you think you're doing?" Danzou stepped in front of him. Law looked back at him relaxed. Did he really think he could challenge him?

"Danzou" Seiko spoke. I think it's best to let him look at Otome sama."

"Seiko san, you're not actually serious are you?"

Ran looked at Danzou and then at Law. Metal gray eyes melted into her. She unconsciously held her breath.

"Law san, Kouga spoke, if you can help..." Danzou's eyes looked over at Otome. Pride had no place here. He stepped away.

"She's not well at all. I'll have to see her in the submarine where I have the equipment."

"Seina, Kaizo! Bring Otome to the sensuikan.

Ran looked back at her own reflection in the water before taking a deep breath and sinking under. The hotness of the water made her thoughts go away. She came up hungry for air and leaned on the hot wood as the humid air made her skin, bruised by the cold, relax. She almost fell asleep. Grandma had been out of danger, she still needed rest, but should wake up in a matter of days, he told them. She was grateful, enormously grateful for that, as she felt the tension that grabbed her heart, slowly subdue.

Ojii san had told them everything about Law and his crew. Danzou had been furious with the decision of letting the shichibukai read the books. Ran crossed her arms on the side of the large wooden bathtub, laying her chin on her elbow as her long dark hair floated against the water. The hot and humid air that crept up was warming her chest and abdomen. Her slender fingers traced the scar on her left lower ribs. Barely perceptible. She took a deep breath before sinking once more behind the warming waters.

"Kouga san, I still can't believe you gave him permission to read the books...Even Ran doesn't know their contents." Danzou was pacing furiously in his black hakama across the tatami floor.

"I am aware of that Danzou, but, I don't believe he is our enemy."

Danzou stopped abruptly taking in what he just heard. He looked at Ran's grandfather long before respectfully sitting down in seiza.

Seina and Kaiza, as well as Seiko were sitting behind them.

"Why is that Kouga san? Because he came all the way to Tsuchiyama to bring you the books he stole from us in the first place?"

"I understand you have your own, well fonded reasons to suspect him, trust me I really do, but, I don't believe this is the case here. The second book had been stolen from us from one of your own.

Seiko's sharp eyes instantly shot up, while Danzou lowered his own.

"I am aware of that Kouga san... Even Ran knows it, she suspected him as well."

Kouga took a deep breath.

"I know you love her deeply." Danzou frowned.

"You are the best troop leader I have seen in years, and I am well aware of your loyalty to your clan, but you are being subjective here."

"He is a shichibukai Kouga san, this may be an ulterior reason, his way of claiming your trust, as he has done with Ran and Otome sama, just to be able to put his hands on the books again."

"No, he had the books for quite some time now, well the first one at least. The second one, the one that was stolen from us, he managed to get it back and so to bring the two books here, where they could be safe. It may be that at first he had wanted to seize the two books as part of his mission, but I do believe the terms have changed. Two things Trafalgar Law isn't, a coward and a liar."

"You seem very sure of that. What terms if I may ask?"

"I believe you already know the answer to your question, Danzou." The long silence between the Minamoto leader and the Tachibana troop leader was interrupted by the graceful voice of Seiko.

"I agree with Kouga san, but, still the traitor is out there and I do think we all suspect the same person. He still has a lot of information I presume. I...I don't know why he did what he did and why he did it, I...I can't think of anything that could have-"

"Seiko. Kouga stood up. You know why." Seiko's hands turned white as she grabbed the hem of the kimono, her lips red with anger and disappointment as her white and beautiful forehead bowed towards him."

"Hai..."

" I have sent Kaito to investigate into this matter, he will be here soon."

Seiko's hand twitched at the sudden name. Danzou looked at her from the corner of his eye.

She raised her eyes to him.

"Wakarimashita."

Ran slided the door to the bathroom open as she tightened the purple obi around her yukata. She had grown accustomed to the cold in Tsuchiyama, harsher than that of her own lands. She had never worn a white yukata before and the cotton, much more rough than the ones of the Tachibana's, had an unpleasant feel against her skin. It was a pretty one, white with dark purple leaves across the chest and hem, adorned with an equally purple obi that she had somehow managed to tie against her waist. But she didn't like the fabric. She presumed it was made like this because of the weather. Minamoto Yukata's had always been thicker she remembered, but then again, everytime she visited she had her kimonos with her. Grandma must of known she would come to dislike them. But this was no time to be greedy or pretentious. She had only dried her hair with a towel and the wind brushed coldly against its length with a warning tone.

"You should get inside, you'll catch a cold if you stay like this."

She turned around to see him approaching her. She blinked when she saw him in a smiliar dark blue hakama like the one he wore in Yukimori. In the Minamoto residence wearing a hakama inside was mandatory.

She frowned her eyebrows at the sudden remembrances. His hair looked even darker in the obscure light of the lanterns and Ran thought he looked like a wolf. Funny...it was the symbol of the Minamoto clan.

He stopped in front of her.

"Didn't you hear me?"

Ran noticed that she had become accustomed to his presence, not feeling the need to be prepared for something, anything for that matter, from him ahead of time. Yes, he was very tall... The top of her head was at his shoulder. She raised her eyes to his own dark ones.

" I did hear you, she spoke, turning to leave, but that doesn't mean I was listening".

He blinked amused at an answer that was slightly unexpected.

"I want to show you something."

"Not interested."

"I'm sure it will be, hime sama."

She stopped and turned to look at him, eyes gleaming with built up anger. He had spoken that damn honorific once more in the same way, the only way, he always does. It always made her angry. But showing it would prove that she was behaving like a spoiled child and she was almost sure he was already thinking the same thing.

He slided the door to his room open. Ran looked at the fresh snow that had started falling once more, but this time so slowly it almost resembled a dream. She had wanted to step barefooted on it and let the snow melt against her lips almost like a chaste kiss that vanished at the first touch. She entered his room, her body instantly grateful for the welcoming heat. She instinctively sat down next to the irori. Law slided the door close.

She turned her head to look at him her eyes concentrated, following him.

"Relax, I won't do anything. Anything you wouldn't like that is, he smiled as he handed her a cup of hot green tea.

She widened her eyes at his sudden comment.

"Well, you're awfully confident".

He smiled putting his cup down. The burning fire had almost dried her hair, as she felt the need to run her fingers through it to smoothen it. He stood up again as he took the books and put them in front of her. Her eyes fell on them. She looked at him questioningly.

"I do believe they belong to you, don't they." Her breath quickened for some reasons.

"Well, now that you've read them I do believe they hold no more meaning to you do they?" she spoke holding her cup tightly in her hands.

"Now, you know that's not fair, hime sama."

"Fair? She stood up angry, putting her cup down for good measure. "Don't tell me about fair". My whole village burned down to nothing, my grandmother almost died and now lays unconscious while my people lost their homes. _That's _not fair, not you're false sense of hurtful pride." She took a deep breath, calming herself.

Law stood up to look at her, her lips and cheeks rosy from the sudden warmth and anger that claimed her tired body and wary heart. She felt helpless in front of this man that right now embodied all she wanted from herself. She felt as her confidence was somehow rising to envelop her like mist, instead of creeping inside of her. She almost knew what was needed to be done, but it was so much all of a sudden and so difficult, she simply didn't know where to start. And the refusal to lean on someone was becoming proof that she actually didn't know what to do. She felt simply overwhelmed, like she had never been before.

She looked at the books once more before speaking calmly "Why didn't you just leave the books and leave? What is it that you want so much?"

He looked at her long before sighing. " You know what."

This time, this exact overwhelming that she was currently feeling, was something she had always somehow longed for, ever since she met him. It became part of her.

A thunder suddenly crashed the silence, shutting the light away as only the lean and warm shadows of the fire across the ceiling were lighting the room. Ran's lips parted for the slightest of a second before her eyes looked at his strong and slender forearms, as the tattoos were shining on his skin in the obscure light, the tribal tattoos that had always fascinated her, that in Ran's mind was directly associated with him, to the collar of his white nagajuban contrasting nicely against his toned flesh and spicy skin, to his broad shoulders and subtle neck line, to his goatee, up his lips, into his incisive and deep eyes.

Law's breath was calm and steady, his eyes gazing at her own. His right hand caught her chin between his fingers as he closed in with half a step, drawing her mouth slowly closer, never breaking their look.

She didn't close her eyes or break the hold as she felt the unforgettable spicy, fresh smell, almost tangible, that belonged only to him, invade her space and time. Law never broke eye contact not even when their lips touched for the slightest of a moment, like a perfect scent sprayed onto moist skin, before closing his mouth over her own in a possessive claim.

Ran's body instinctively leaned on his own, numb inside his arms, relaxing in the comfortable warmth his body provided, as her fingers gripped on the front of his clothed chest and her eyes closed to the sensation of his lips on her own.

Law's fierce look softened and he closed his eyes when his hand cooled against the softness of herr hair, flowing like water between his fingers, the other one holding her body against his own.

Ran's hands followed the line of his lean shoulders, gliding softly against his neck, disturbing with a chime the silence of his two golden earrings before stopping to feel the brazen touch of his short dark hair against her palms as she arched her spine like a sea wave against the earth when her slight, almost empty gesture of her caress turned him more assertive and his kiss more deep. She didn't know how long or how far his kiss took her, if the storm had finished, or if the light had turned on again inside his room. She only knew of his lips, smooth against her own, his mouth that would occasionally leave her own just to take it, over and over again, long, slow and pressed in a deep, firm, assertive kiss as his tongue delicately but incisively caressed her own with a soft, vibrating feel.

Ran was certain Trafalgar Law was an excellent lover and her new and strange curiosity made her uncontrollably warm.

Ran would never essentially change, the direction of her soul's transformation depended solely on herself, and Law loved the ascendancy of her being, her need for him, as she was the most fresh, the most elegant, and the most free spirited human being he had ever seen. A free soul will never be something anyone can possess. But he didn't want it for it was mutually abjuring. He already felt as both their souls had been connected for some time ago. Law didn't want Ran to be anything else than what she already was. It did feel, though, like Ran was his.

His lips left hers in what seemed like an incessant moment, as her hands rested on his chest, his own hand still through her hair, as the other one was keeping her to his body. Her eyes opened to see him looking down at her when he leaned in once more, as his lips traveled past her neck, stopping at her ear lobe, the spicy, moist breath across her neck making her close her eyes again. He suavely touched her hair discovering her delicate, white nape under beautiful waterfalls of black, closing in at the exact conjunction where skin met wonderfully dark hair, lushing into the powdery touch of her scent and feel of her skin against his face as his words descended in a light but confident whisper.

Ran opened her eyes, apace, as her breath fell towards the silence of the night surrounding them and towards the dark that almost purposely delayed the light, gripping the hakama between her fingers tighter, as the first call of her name fell from his lips...

**Author's note: **I apologize, again. Yes, I made a promise and didn't keep it... This chapter came out really late. It was a bit more difficult to write than the previous ones, I don't know why... Probably because I am extremely tired, hanging on to God knows what... I need a vacation asap... It is longer than the rest though, so far it is the longest chapter.

Now, I do realize that, up until now, I have not thanked my reviewers for your wonderful comments that actually made me really happy. Thank you very much, I do hope the story is to your liking.

And to answer my last reviewer's question, no I am not a Literature Major. But I take it as a compliment, thank you very much. I like to write and love to read, it's probably because of that. My job is completely different.

I am sure you noticed I sometimes write in Japanese ( a language I speak actually), but I do try to keep it at a minimum. I do believe it is in a way nice and slightly necessary as it blends in well with the story. In my opinion at least. ( for example, "Ee" and "Aa" mean yes, but the first is used by women and the latter by men.)

The quotes you see at the beginning of the last two chapters ( I think it was the last two...) do not belong to me. It's from an anime, maybe you can guess which one. ^_^

I already wrote too much. Please excuse any spelling mistakes, my keyboard is sometimes weird...

Thank you for your reading! Enjoy the story!


End file.
